Feelings of the Past
by Sk8tingGleek
Summary: This is a fanfiction mainly based on Karen and Chris, it has been posted on karenbarberfanfic. and tndfanfic. :
1. Chapter 1- Please Read AN

PLEASE READ: I'm in the process of uploading this whole fanfic into chapters because it was just in one block before... and I'm also spacing it so it's easier to read, so sorry if you get emails about me uploading new chapters that have been on here the whole time!

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this fic, and all the ideas have come purely from my imagination! Rating: Most suitable for all, but some 15 and may contain strong language.

"Karen I just dont know what to do anymore, my marriage is a total failure, me and Jill barely talk and it's like she doesnt want me to see my own kids, wehn she goes out she just arranges for them to go somewhere else; its like i dont exsist..."

"Chris don't worry, you'll probably work things out your're a strong man and things will probably pull through, have you tried talking to Jill?"

"Yes plenty of times but she just switches off and ignores me, its like a pointless conversation if you ask me, " Karenn took hold of his hand as a friendly gesture and squeezed it tightly reassuringly.

"How long has it been this bad?"

"About the past year its just been getting worse and worse but she doesn't seem to notice its just awful..." Karen knew exactly where Chris was coming from as she'd been divorced from her husband Stephen for nearly 5 years even though it really didnt seem that long. When they made the decision Karen wanted Stephen totally out of her life but it wasnt that easy with two teenage daughters aged 13 and 15, they had both been affected quite badly by the family split but they soon got used to the fact and they were even closer friends than they were before.

"Chris you know just because my marriage didnt quite work out doesnt mean that yours wont... have you tried seeing a solicitor?"

"No no id rather not get anyone else involved and if Jill found out I'd been she'd kill me," Chris said really not quite with it compared to normal as she sat next to karen in distress tying up his skates as the pair of them waited for Jayne who was late as usual.

"Well if you want it sorted properly I suggest thats what you do chris, because I cant exactly give you expert councilling can I? and you sound like its really bothering you you're not your usual self"

"Ok the thing is... I dont know if I can sort it out... maybe I should just get a divorce? I've been thinking about it for a while I mean what am I supposed to do? I've not told anyone else this karen, and I'd love it if you could promise me you wont tell anyone? please? I trust you and thats why I've told you and no one else yet,"

Karen didn't really know what to say back to Chris's confession but she wanted to help and she wasnt sure she could keep it from jayne but she nodded anyway to make chris happy.

"Look, why dont you come round to mine after work and I'll see what I can do..I think I still have my solicitors number she might be able to help you and we can talk properly, how that eh?"

"Ok I like that idea, thanks so much Karen shall we get on the ice and wait for Jayne?"

The two of them skated round for a while whilst they waiting for Jayne to arrive so they could get to work with the celebrities; jayne was over an hour late and when she did arrive karen was bursting to tell her about chris but knew she'd have to wait until chris was too busy to notice if they went off to have a chat and share gossip like they normally did anyway. After a while chris eventually went to go and get himself a coffee so Karen skated over to Jayne.

"Jayne I need to tell you something its about chris and its really urgent but you can't tell anyone because I'm the only one that knows and chris can't know that you know,"

"Ok right first of all calm down and take a deep breath because your talking really quickly," Jayne said with concern, wandering what the problem was. "Well I've got to tell you quickly before he comes back! Him and Jill haven't been getting on lately and he wants a divorce!"

"Really a divorce? When did he even tell you all this?"

"While we were getting our skates on waiting for you. Also he's coming over tonight to have a proper chat and I'm giving him my solicitors number to see if he can get some help,"

"Karen is that really a good idea after last time?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on honey don't tell me you're just going to put all those feelings behind you all of a sudden and forget about them, it took you so long to put your feelings for Chris behind you before..."

"Jayne that was all three years ago in the past and it wasn't anything serious, nothing happened they were just feelings," Karen quickly changed the subject after that as it made her feel slightly uncomfortable and seconds later chris returned -mug in his hand ready to get to work again.

Once they'd finished skating for the day Chris said he'd make his way over to Karen's a while later maybe after he'd eaten, and on her way driving home Karen couldn't stop thinking about what Jayne had said, she'd not thought about Chris in anyway other than just a very close friend in so long, but who was to say all her passionate feelings wouldn't come rushing back? She couldn't help thinking that if Chris did end up getting a divorce then maybe she would have a chance with him. she tried to push all those thoughts out of her mind but it was easier said than done, they just kept creeping back in unexpectedly. When she got home she put dinner in for her and the girls, just a quick and easy one. Laura at 18, was still fully living with Karen and every other weekend she would go and sty with her dad, much less now than how much she used to see him; Emma at 20, lived with Karen most of the time but lived partially with her long term boyfriend and rarely saw Stephen due to the fact that she had no interest to.

"Girls, Chris is coming over shortly to sort some things out for work okay?"

"Okay I'm going over to Josh's after dinner anyway but I'll be back later I think."

"Okay baby take overnight things with you and text me if you're not coming back," Karen said seriously as she was very protective over both girls.

"Yep," came the reply."And I've got tonnes of college work to do so I'll be in my room."

They all ate dinner together and then Emma went out to her boyfriend's while Laura took a whole large bottle of diet coke with her and disappeared upstairs, leaving Karen alone to wait for Chris and clear away the dishes. Just as she'd sat down to watch some TV Chris knocked the door; she got up and checked she looked okay in the mirror on her way to the door before letting him in, and then grabbing them a glass of wine each. Chris took a seat while Karen began routing around for the solicitor information while Chris told her about what happened when he got home.

"Jill never looked at me, she just put dinner on the table so i took mine upstairs and ate because I just couldn't bare the tension,"

"And does she know you're here?"

"No she doesn't I'm sure it would make her very happy to hear I'm at another single woman's house for some counselling advice," Chris said sarcastically.

"What did you tell her?"

"That I'd gone back to the rink for something I thought I'd lost, so it doesn't matter if I don't come back with anything because I'll just tell her I didn't loose anything after all."

"Okay you've thought about this a lot considering it's been not even an hour... Right here's the folder of all the stuff I kept from my divorce, all the numbers you need should be in here somewhere... are you really sure about this Chris?" Karen said gently putting her hand on his thigh for a few seconds before removing it.

"Yes I am, I can't cope with this anymore Karen, I hate it - I need to move on from Jill!"

"What about the kids though, they need you," Karen said softly.

"Well I'll only be moving local won't I? We'll make some kind of arrangement so I'll be able to see them whenever I can and whenever they want to see me," Chris said as he analysed the whole situation in his head. He looked deeply into Karen's eyes, his own filled with sadness and they shared a warm friendly hug. Then Karen began to sort through the papers and direct Chris, but he interrupted her by leaning in and romantically kissing her on the lips, gentle but loving.

Karen pulled away after a couple of seconds she was a bit taken by surprise to say the least. "Chris what are you doing? Are you sure you want..." but she was abruptly cut off by Chris again who leant in for a second, more passionate kiss longer than the first but certainly answered Karen's question and this time she kissed him back as all the feelings she'd felt a few years back had all flooded into her mind except this time she didn't mind because for the first time in years she actually felt loved back in return. They snuggled into each other's warm bodies, a new romance slightly unexpected was hovering in the atmosphere around had just come downstairs to get herself a snack to concentrate and she heard kissing coming from the living room, she was confused as she thought it was just Chris coming round, but just assumed her mum had a date over instead and didn't want the girls to find out yet, so she just went back upstairs thinking nothing of it.

"Karen I love you, I want you more and more every second," Chris said continuing to kiss Karen passionately for the next few minutes.

"I love you too but..." Chris put his finger to her lips to stop her saying anymore.

"No, no buts!" and kissed her again not knowing what he was doing except that it felt incredible, something he'd only ever dreamed of, yes Karen was not the only one that had had previous feelings in the past that had suddenly come rushing back.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Karen and Chris woke up lying very closely next to each other on the sofa with a thick fluffy fleecy blanket draped delicately over them. Karen woke up first quite early at 6am, she was confused when she opened her eyes, she wondered why she wasn't in her own bed and then she saw Chris lying next to her and panicked. What had happened the night before? Oh how she loathed the morning after. She had a slightly sore head and her memory was foggy, it took her a few moments to work out what had happened, but when she remembered the deep passionate kisses they were crystal clear in her mind and she knew she'd been made feel special for the first time in years. She whispered into Chris's ear in an attempt to wake him, but there was no response at first. She was worried because the girls would be up soon and she'd no idea how she was going to explain Chris and why they'd both crashed out on the sofa. "Chris, Chris, wake up please!" she whispered with urgency."What is it baby," he opened one eye and surprised himself a little to see Karen lying squished up next to him as slowly images from the night before flashed into his own mind. "We'll discuss things later," Karen said nervously, "but right now I need you out the front door and hidden out of sight, the girls will be up any minute now and I don't want them to find out this way... I'm so sorry..." Just then Laura came sleepily padding down the stairs which sent panic through both Karen and Chris. "Quick just get in the cupboard over there please I'll come and get you when Laura's gone to college, I think Emma stayed out last night," Karen instructed promptly, and then walked out of the living room shutting the door behind her so to hide the fact that Chris was frantically trying to scramble into the cupboard which was full with a few of Karen's bag, not quite believing his luck. Laura saw her mum come out the living room wearing the same clothes she had on last night and rocking the bed-head look, she'd not actually realized that Karen hadn't come to bed that night and then she remembered hearing the kissing, and wondered what had actually happened."Mum, are you okay?""Yes honey I'm fine, just had a bit of a rough night's sleep that's all, I don't even remember falling asleep I don't think I'm quite with it today... What do you want for breakfast?""I'll just have some toast but I'll get it don't worry, why don't you go back to bed and get some proper sleep?""No it's fine I'll make it, actually I fancy some myself this morning." A brief silence came across them both while Laura thought, and then broke it with, "Who is it then mum?" Karen stopped what she was doing for a moment and froze as she turned around to face Laura, not realizing exactly what Laura knew, just assuming she knew everything."Laura I'm so sorry you had to find out this way I really am... it's Chris,""Chris? Really? Isn't he married to Jill? And didn't you have a little thing for him a few years ago after you split from dad?""Yes, yes well not quite... Yes I may have had some feelings for Chris in the past and yes technically he is still married to Jill... In fact the reason he came round last night was to talk to me about a divorce and get my solicitor's information to help him out," Karen said softly. "So you've spent the night with a married man who's not even definitely in a failed marriage... things could still work out for him! And you lied to me... you said he was coming around to sort out something for work!""Ssh, shh Laura please! I can explain. I never meant for anyone to find out like this, especially not you. The kisses were all nothing else happened, and that was the first time I swear to you, we were talking yesterday morning while we were waiting for Jayne and he told me thing weren't working out for him and Jill, and I suggested he see my solicitor as she was fantastic help to me... and that maybe he should come round after work and tell me more about it while I found the details for him.""That was Chris I could hear you kissing then?! I thought maybe you'd just had another man over for a date or something, not that you were dating Chris! I really can't believe you!" Laura said, getting more and more angry by the minute."Laura, Laura please calm down! But now that you know can Chris come out the cupboard? He's been in there a while I can't imagine its very comfortable...""He's still here?! You both slept down here? Mum I really don't get you sometimes honestly, but I've had enough now I don't want to hear it..." Laura stormed out the kitchen back upstairs taking her breakfast with her and got ready for college faster than she ever had before, meanwhile leaving Karen sat at the kitchen table in tears, she didn't know what she was going to do about the whole situation and she judged by the way that Laura had just reacted that Emma wouldn't take it too well either. The moment the door slammed shut Chris came wondering into the kitchen and saw Karen upset, walked over to her and put his arms round her, allowing her to cry into his shoulder."That didn't go down well then? I guess she knows I stayed the night?""Oh Chris, she'd going to hate me forever I swear... what have I done? I'm a terrible mother aren't I?!"Chris proceeded to comfort her, he knew she had struggled in the first couple of years becoming a single parent, and he hadn't seen her this upset since then; part of him felt like this was all his fault, maybe he went a step too far? But Karen had kissed him back so... He didn't know but he tried his best to say the right words."Karen honey of course she doesn't hate you, and there is no way you are a terrible mother. Most mums definitely wouldn't get up at 6am every morning because their daughter has college...and you're so relaxed about Emma and her boyfriend I know you are. Look, we don't have to go through with this relationship if you're not sure with it, but I love you Karen. I always have." He said all this whilst holding her petite frame tightly into his chest. "I have a confession to make to you Chris... I had very deep feelings for you a few years ago and I went through a phase where I simply couldn't keep my eyes off you. Jayne helped me through it I knew I couldn't make a move then; you were married - you still are. But little Jack was only three, I didn't want to split up your family just like that... and I was afraid you wouldn't love me back and think I was stupid but now I know...""Karen... I don't know what to say. I had feelings for you long before you were married and they've always been on my mind, too strong to just forget about - you're the most attractive woman I've ever seen or met, if only I'd known how you felt...""We could have started this relationship a long time ago.. but you're still married Chris, the divorce was just an idea and this is the only thing that worries me. You're probably upset and confused, you don't know what you want. Maybe this should just go on hold for now? I mean Jill has no idea where you are right now... I mean I don't think she'll believe you if you told her you crashed at the rink for the night? I want to be with you Chris I'm just not sure you know what you want yourself right now..." Karen said, tears forming in her eyes."When did you get so sensible?! i know I want to be with you, I just need to talk things through with Jill and get the divorce. i know she won't exactly approve but she must realize that this marriage is a waste of time, neither of us are happy anymore.""Well please make sure you do Chris, I want this to happen as much as you seem to. Look, we don't have to be at the rink until 11, so why don't you go home and get ready, and just talk to Jill for a bit, clear things up? I'm sure we can make this work.""Okay babe, I'll see you later then, get to the rink early and I'll fill you in," he said, placing another kiss on her lips and then leaving the house and driving back home dreading what awaited him and desperately trying to think of a decent cover story about where he'd been.

He let himself in the house and the boys came rushing up to him as he hugged them tightly, realizing how much they loved him."Where's mummy?""She's upstairs in the bathroom she said she wasn't feeling very well," the youngest son of 4 years said."Okay well I need to go and have a chat with her okay, you need to go and finish your breakfast," Chris said as he walked up the stairs at a rapid pace, but froze as he heard Jill being sick, and then rushed faster to see if she was okay. He found her sprawled across the bathroom floor in a terrible state."Jill are you okay?!""Do I look okay to you?!""Well what's the matter, what's wrong?" Chris said rephrasing his question. "I'm pregnant Chris. I found out last night.""You're what?!" Chris nearly passed out from the shock there was no way he could tell her he wanted a divorce now after that news, the thought of Karen and the thought of not being with her killed him, but what was he to do?"How far?" Chris grimaced at the question, not sure he wanted to know the answer. Maybe he could just walk out on her...? No, he couldn't do that to the kids..."3 months.""Well congratulations! I'm going to be a dad again!" he said putting on a false smile as he hugged his helpless wife. Jill never said anything else she just shooed Chris away, so he went to get ready for work, half an hour he went to tell her he was going to the rink. "Wait a second don't think you're getting away that quick, don't you think you owe me an explanation?" "What do you mean?" Chris asked knowing exactly what she meant and wondering how he'd got away with it that long."Where were you last night? You said you were going to collect something from the rink, you never answered my calls or texts. I even rang the rink and they had no clue where you were, they said you hadn't come in. Do you think I'm stupid?" Jill said angrily, giving Chris an evil glare wanting to get some answers out of him, as she rubbed her stomach which had only formed a very small but defined bump over the past couple of months."Oh Jill I don't know what to say... Do we have to have this conversation now, I'm going to be late..." Chris replied, dodging answers. "Do you really think I'm just going to let you go now just like that? You know you've not been yourself for months now. I want answers Chris." "Okay okay... Can we sit down then and have this conversation properly instead of in the doorway?""Oh so now you want to chat... I thought you were going to be late!" "Fine I'll go, if you don't want to listen to what I have to say then it can wait obviously." Chris said and stormed out the house, fuming the whole drive to the rink but trying to calm himself down. As he walked in he had a smile on his face even though he was worried sick about whether he should tell Karen about the pregnancy. She'd want to know a reason as to why he hadn't spoke to Jill about a divorce and he wasn't prepared to lie to her. He found her in the same place as the day before putting her skates on but with her back facing him as he sneakily walked in without anyone noticing. He crept up behind Karen and put his arms round her making her jump and then turned her around and placed a romantic kiss on her shiny soft lips, taking her by surprise. "Hello gorgeous... who said we can't be in a relationship when no one's here to witness?" Chris said seductively before sitting very closely next to her and giving her another soppy kiss."Did you talk to Jill?" Karen asked hopefully."Erm no not quite... I'm sorry I just couldn't bring myself to, as much as I want to get this over with as quickly as possible...""Well just don't leave it too much longer will you? The sooner you sort things out with her the sooner we can be together, if that is still what you want?""Of course I do. I just need some time," he said pressing his lips against hers and then finished tying the baby pink laces on Karen's skates, and then doing his own. They skated around a few times talking and messing around a little, but Chris couldn't hold it in any longer, it was too difficult to keep from Karen. "Jill's pregnant." he said bluntly. Karen nearly tripped over her toe pick at the news she wasn't expecting it at all and found it hard to believe, it silenced her for a few seconds."What.. how? When did she find out? How far along is she?""She found out last night... she's 3 months and I walked in to find her sprawled across the bathroom floor, I could barely ask her for a divorce then and there could I? And then she told me... Karen what am I going to do?"

"Oh Chris... are you really sure you want to be with me? You have a wonderful little family and another baby on the way... I know you and Jill are having some differences at the moment but are you positive you can't work things out?" Karen said, assuring him everything was going to be okay as their skating came to a halt. "Yes I'm sure - I've put off being with you for so long now its silly, I just want you in my life that way, I want to bring you coffee and breakfast in bed every morning, wake up next to you and watch you sleep next to me... I want you Karen Barber," he said dreamily. Karen just stared at him in the eyes and as he finished talking she rose up to kiss him. "Well wow if that's all included I'd really love to be with you too," she said holding his hand and laughing. "Where did you tell Jill you were last night then?" Karen asked wondering how imaginative he'd been. "Oh we never got that far, I was going to sit down and talk to her properly before I came out again, but before I'd said much at all it ended in a big argument and I stormed out the house... So I guess I've got that to look forward to when I get back - oh the joys..." Chris sighed as he looked at Karen."Don't worry, the quicker you talk to her the quicker it will all be over and the truth can come out eh?" said Karen positively, and then glancing down at her watch. "Right Jayne could be here any minute now so we'd better behave ourselves and keep an eye out.""You're kidding aren't you? She won't be here for at least another hour!" Chris replied giggling, and then picked up Karen and spun her round as quickly as he could until she felt sick. "Chris stop it!" she squealed as he lifted her higher and kept spinning faster, and then lifted her up above his head and then she came spiraling down again feeling a sudden rush of adrenaline. The second Karen landed back on the ice safely Chris skated off as fast as he could and Karen chased him round and round for a few laps of the huge ice rink that they had to themselves entirely, but before long she gave in - a little short of breath and Chris came skidding to a stop behind her, both of them with a serious case of the giggles which the pair seemed to find extremely contagious."So are we going to tell Jayne about us yet or should we wait until she knows about your divorce? It's totally up to ou, I won't tell if you don't want me to...""Well we'll leave it a while, if you can keep your hands off me long enough!" Chris said cheekily, moving closer to Karen so their bodies were pressed up against each other, they shared another intimate kiss with their hands wrapped around each other's waists."Oh sorry am interrupting something? What's going on?"


	3. Chapter 3

Karen and Chris both froze at the sound of the voice as they realised they had been caught out, and slowly they broke off the kiss staring guiltily at each other and then turning round to see a figure standing at the side of the rink, hands on her hips. Karen's body gradually seperated from Chris's, and she opened her mouth to give a reply to a surprised and shocked Jayne who had just walked in, exactly on time for probably the first time in her life. "Jayne it's not what it looks like..." Karen said quickly, then realising it was exactly what it looked like."Ok well it is, we can explain though, it could take a while though, we never meant for anyone to find out yet..." "No I shouldn't think you did!" Jayne said not quite believing what she had just seen, "What the hell are the pair of you up to? Does Jill know about this? How long has this been going on?" she was full of questions and wanted them all answered right that moment; she was so confused."Look, I think we should go into the office and we can sit down and tell you the full story," Karen said to Jayne, skating off the rink and pulling Chris along behind her. She then took hold of Jayne's hand and pulled them both into the dressing room. "I'm getting a divrorce from Jill..." Chris started obviously not realising Jayne already knew this part, and then proceeded to tell Jayne the whole story about how he'd gone round to Karen's for advice about the break up and one thing had led to another and before either of them knew it they were kissing and then Chris had spent the night... Then Karen told her part about how Laura had not been happy this morning when she found out and got a bit upset all over again about how she thought she was a terrible mother, but Jayne hugged her comfortingly so she felt okay again and they proceeded with their story. "Oh and Jill is pregnant..." Chris added which totally shocked Jayne she wasn't expecting that news to come out of his mouth. "So your wife is pregnant... and you're leaving her? Have you even spoken about this with her?" Jayne asked curiously, not quite understanding the whole thing. "No I haven't yet we had a massive argument this morning which resulted in me storming out the house, because she wanted to know where I'd been overnight... and when I walked in she was sprawled over the bathroom floor suffering from morning sickness which suddenly came over her, I'm happy I'm going to be a dad and everything honestly I am, but I don't love Jill anymore. Our marriage has been falling apart for god knows how long and neither of us are happy.""If you've been unhappy for that long and not been talking like you've said, how did this baby come along then? You must have some sense of romance left." Jayne pointed out. It was a very valid point that neither Chris or Karen had spotted, and the more Chris thought about it the more confused it made him. He couldn't remember the last time him and Jill had kissed let alone any other activity in the bedroom department, so how was she pregnant? It had definately been longer than 3 months. "Oh Chris I'm sorry..." Jayne said realising he hadn't seen the truth in the pregnancy before, and hugged him."No... no this is a good thing... it means the baby growing inside my wife isn't even mine which doesn't make me feel nearly as bad for walking out on her... oh I'm so stupid how did I not see this before? I should have realised when she told me!" Chris was now a bit frustrated with himself and got up walking up and down. "Chris no of course you're not stupid!" Karen said who'd been a bit quiet over the past ten or so minutes. "How were you to know these things don't generally come into a man's head unless its so obviously staring you in the face, you're not to blame for any of this. But it means you now have another valid reason for divorce.""Okay okay I've had enough talking about all this now can we get some work done please? Jayne you know everything now... I'm going to talk to Jill as soon as I get home I don't care how long it takes I just need this whole thing sorted out... I cannot believe that woman I really can't!" "It will all be okay Chris I promise," Karen said getting up to give him a comforting hug, before all three of them got up together and went onto the rink where there was a small crowd of professional skaters accumilating in the corner waiting for them to start work on the group number for the show that week. It was quite a long day that dragged by, especially for Chris. They got rather a lot of work done for the weekend's show, but Chris kept loosing his concentration far too easily, and everyone could tell he wasn't his usual self, normally full of weird and wonderful ideas, and today not thinking of many at all - leaving the majority of the work to women for once. At 4:30pm he decided to call it a day, much earlier than usual, but his concentration span was shrinking rapidly. Karen and Jayne both gave him plenty of advice and wise words as they all sat and untied their skates, quickly wiped the blades and packed away their skates changing into their shoes. Chris had been rehersing what he planned to say to Jill all day and more so now than ever, he was a nervous wreck driving back and he took a scenic route back which delayed his journey by about 10 minutes. The moment he walked in he just dumped his bags in the hallway and went into the living room to find the three boys occupied by something on the tv, and Jill was sitting on a brown leather bean bag in the corner, studying a maternity clothing catalogue. "Hi kids! Jill, can I have a word please upstairs?" The boys came and hugged him, and Jill then followed Chris upstairs, they went into the bedroom and shut the door behind them. "What is it?" Jill asked impatiently as if she was in the middle of doing something important which she clearly hadn't."We need to talk Jill... about us." "I went for my 12 week scan today Chris.""Oh well isn't that nice?""Don't you want to know what we're having?" "Well maybe I wold if it was even my child! I can't believe you made me think it was mine when it clearly isn't... I can't remember the last time we even shared a kiss let alone anything else passionate in the bedroom... do you think I'm stupid!" "Well you obviously are as its taken you a good few hours to work it out, the whole day in fact, and I bet it wasn't even you who worked it out, you've probably been telling everyone about our failing marriage and they had to spell it out to you...""You know I wish I cared about you Jill, but I really don't anymore and this marriage just isn't working... we used to be perfectly happy but I really don't know what has happened over the past year. I want a divorce.""A divorce!? I'm sure we can work things out Chris, we can book some councelling sessions and make everything better? What about the children? And surely you're not going to walk out on your pregnant wife, what kind of a man does that make you? What does that say about you?""I'm sorry Jill but no amount of persuasion is going to make this whole situation any better than it is now, I've thought about it long and hard for long enough, I've wasted enough time in my life on you, and I'm not prepared to do it any longer. The kids will be fine living with you and I'm nly going to be moving somewhere local, so the kids can see whenever they like, and I hope it will work both ways here, you can't stop me from seeing them.""Oh and were you ever going to tell me when you disapeared off to last night then?" Jill carried on, their voices getting louder and louder with everything they said, things were getting incredibly heated but the boys downstairs were totaly oblivious."You really want to know? I was at Karen's actually! I want a divrorce from you a long time ago so I could be with her, but I thought I'd wait until the boys had grown up a bit to understand, so that's what I did. But you know what, I wish I'd never married you at all, I'd have been far better off spending my life with her! Oh and were you ever going to tell me who the father of this baby is and how that one happened?"Jill was now furious as was Chris, and they were both storming around the room, Jill felt some sharp pains in her stomach but never thought anything of it at first as they were just mild cramps but her emotions were going wild as her and Chris yelled at each other. "Actually no I'm not telling you Chris because it's none of your bloody business!" she screamed and then sat down on the bed quickly clutching her stomach, Chris had had enough and turned his back on her and stormed out the room ran downstairs grabbing his car keys and slamming the front door on his exit.

He texted Karen as soon as he got in the car and told her that he was on his way over to hers, he didn't want to spend anymore time with Jill than he had to and considered staying at Karen's that night as well but thought he'd decide when it got to it. On the way over he thought things through in his head about the whole divorce thing and then with Jill's mysterious pregnancy, he couldn't stand to be in the same house as her let alone the same room, he just needed some space. When he pulled up on the driveway outside Karen's he suddenly thought that maybe he should of rang first to check if it was okay, he hadn't even waited for a text message in response, but he'd just remembered the way Laura had reacted to Chris being there that morning and knew she wouldn't be impressed to see him again, and what if Emma was there too? He was sure his appearance could cause some disagreement between the the girls and Karen but it was a bit late now, they'd probably seen the car pull up. His heart beat raised a little, he knocked on the door hoping and praying that it would be Karen to answer not one of her daughters. It turned out to be Emma, but she didn't know about Karen and Chris's relationship yet, so she thought nothing of it when she invited him in the house thinking it was something to do with work. "Hi Chris, how are you?" she said as opened the door and then called Karen telling her there was someone here to see her. "I'm very well thanks Emma, yourself?" he replied surprised at how Emma had reacted to see him at the door asking for her mum. "I'm good, tired though... Mum are you coming?" she shouted upstairs, and only half talking to Chris as she had her phone in one hand texting her boyfriend, and gesturing Chris to come in and take a seat while Karen was bust doing something upstairs, she hadnn't yet recieved Chris's text so she wasn't expecting to see him come through the door, and when she did see she automatically went to go and kiss him, not thinking whether Emma knew about them or not. "Erm, Mum? When did this happen?" she asked, not mad but in fact happy for them both, of course she didn't know the full story."Oh sorry sweetheart, me and Chris see each other a little differently now... and he's going through a tough time at the moment so he might be staying here occasionally for the next few weeks, I hope that's okay with you?" "Yeah that's fine just don't make too much noise and do all your lovey stuff around me... okay I'm going to Josh's again, I'll be back in a bit," she said happily hugging her mum goodbye."Okay baby don't be too late will you, remember you've got work in the morning," Karen said hugging her back and then going to wave her off at the door. "Well this is a nice surprise to see you? And she took that very well!" Karen said to Chris, giving him another quick kiss and then taking hold of his hand and sitting on the sofa snuggled up next to him as she switched on the tv. "She did didn't she? Sorry to surprise you like that but I couldn't stay in that bloody house any longer, I did text you but I guess you didn't get that! Where's Laura?" Chris asked thinking he'd better check before he started filling Karen in on all he'd found out from Jill."Oh she's sleeping over at her friends, she went over straight from college. Did you talk to Jill this time?""Yes yes I did..." Chris said remembering the argument far too well. "Jayne was right, the baby isn't mine, but she won't tell me who it is, she said it wasn't any of my business. I said I wanted a divorce and she agreed with me the marriage wasn't working out for either of us, but she didn't want a divorce despite the whole baby thing, but I'll keep working on it because there is no way I can live with her much longer, not with all this lying.""No I shouldn't think its much fun... Does she know about us?" Karen asked nervously."Yeah she does, I just went for it and told her the truth because that's what I think she deserves from me while we are still married, but now I definately regret telling her because she lied to me in the first place and won't tell me who the father of the baby is and doesn't look like she ever plans to tell me... she will at some point though I suppose she can't keep it forever, not if it ever turns out to be a serious relationship for her...""Maybe she doesn't know who the father is, she seems like the type.""Right now nothing would surprise me you know Karen... god knows how many affairs she's had in the time we've been married." Chris said sadly, not realising whow unobservant he had been. "Chris is that your phone ringing?" Karen said getting up to see where the sound was coming from. "Oh yeah I left it in my coat pocket out there..." he said making his way to fiddle around eventually finding which pocket it was in, he had 6 missed calls from Jill, which he was going to ignore but as it rang for a seventh time his finger accidently hit the button and she was on the other end."CHRIS! CHRIS! I need you please come back its the baby..." she said panting heavily in agony, clearly distressed and had been trying to get through to him for a while.


	4. Chapter 4

Chris just hung up the phone debating whether to go and take her to the hospital or not, he thought maybe he should seeing as he was still married to her... But another part of him just thought he should just leave her because after all it wasn't his baby... "Karen I don't know what to do... it's not even my baby so why should I take her to the hospital?""Because she is your wife still and once you did love her... this will probably be the last thing you ever do for this woman, and you don't know what is actually wrong with her, it could be serious Chris. Come on at least do it for the boys, they'll be scared out of their minds I expect!" "Well maybe she should ring the actual father of the baby instead of ringing me as if it's my responsibility which clearly it isn't!" Chris was getting mad at Jill now he wondered why he'd ever got involved with her and maybe he should have walked out on her a long time ago. "If you're saying that I should go and help her then you are coming with me," Chris added thoughtfully."Oh she'll be so pleased won't she!" Karen replied sarcastically, thinking Chris had gone a bit mad and not thinking straight at even considering the idea. "That's the whole point silly, it's a little thing called revenge... thank you Karen," he said kissing her, then pulling her up and they walked out to the car. They didn't make any effort to get back to Chris's in a hurry, but they were about to help Jill so she couldn't complain that much, after all Chris could have decided to just leave her screaming in pain. When they reached the driveway Karen stayed in the car while Chris went to knock, the first thing was his youngest son Tommy who came running to the door - petrified. "What's wrong with mummy?" he said, tears streaming down his face and the other two followed out to see what was happening. "She'll be okay don't you worry I've come to save her like a hero," Chris said picking up Tommy and carrying him upstairs to get Jill. She was right where he had left her before, but looking a lot more drained and collapsed on the bed. "Come on then I'm here, I don't see why I'm even doing this but I am so be bloody grateful for once in your life... So where's the real father of the baby then, shouldn't he be the one to rush you off to hospital eh?" Jill just gave Chris an evil stare, too tired to speak but she reluctantly followed him into the car. "Karen babe change of plan I don't know why I didn't think about this before but could you stay here with the boys please while I take Jill, and then I'll pick you up again afterwards," he explained getting Karen out the car and handing her Tommy to hold, leaving her in charge of a 4 year old, 6 and 8 year olds. Jill grunted at the sight of Karen but again was too weak to complain she got in the car and demanded Chris the whole way. Chris just dropped her outside the hospital and then drove off leaving her to fend for herself, and not regretting it. Traffic was beginning to build up as he made his way home during rush hour, and it took him half an hour to get back to the house, where he let himself in the house and Tommy came running up to him once more. "Is she okay?" The oldest, Jack asked. "Yes I'm sure she'll be fine," Chris reassured. "Right now what are we going to do? Have you had your dinner kids?""Yep Auntie Karen made us some tea while you were gone," Jack said innocently, and Chris very much approved of Karen's reference and both of them laughed at the name, but Chris was really happy that the children had taken to Karen so quickly as they'd never even met her before properly, only heard. "Ah did she now?" Chris said cheekily turning to look at Karen who had Sam sitting on her lap. "Well I'd say you're a natural," he added chuckling. "Well I've had my experience, haven't I?" she said. "Now why don't you three watch some tv while I talk to your daddy in the kitchen," said Karen turning on the tv for them, and then following Chris into the kitchen; then they shared a little kiss. "I just dropped her off outside to fend for herself, you have to admit it does serve her right for getting knocked up like that in the first place, and then leaving me to think it was my own... she should be bloody grateful I took her in the first place, a lot of men wouldn't!" Chris said in a hushed voice so the boys wouldn't hear but Karen could tell he was not at all happy. "I know you're very good for doing that you really are... If I was her I wouldn't have expected that of you, in fact I'd be ****ing terrified over what I'd got myself into!" Karen replied. "You're the one that said I should take her..." Chris said unhappily."Well I was just trying to say the right thing, it wouldn't have been right to just leave her would it? She's probably just miscarried, or maybe the baby will be born a bit early? She could even be a bit further along than she thinks you never know." Karen pointed out."Hmm... Well you know what, I reckon she doesn't even know who the father is because she hasn't mentioned it at all, and well I told her about you, I told the truth, and she's not said one word. Wow this is going to get complicated when we get a solicitor involved... Everything's messed up.""Oh don't worry everything will be okay I promise you," Karen said helpfully and encouragingly. "Don't you think you'd better tell Emma where you are in case she comes back?" Chris pointed out realizing he'd dragged Karen away a bit quickly. "Yeah I'd better give her a ring eh?"*10 minutes later* "She wants me to go back she has something to tell me god knows what it is now but she said it can't wait so I'd better go, I'll ring you when I know and I might even pop back over!" she said and then let herself out saying goodbye to the boys, and then Chris went upstairs to lay down for a bit to think things through some more, he wondered if Jill was having the baby or lost it, who the father was and when she'd be back home, whether she'd have the nerve to ask him to collect her. But most of all he thought of how much he loved Karen and couldn't believe how stupid he'd been not to realize she felt the same way long before he did, and tears came to his eyes. "Daddy can I have a cuddle?" A little voice came from behind the bedroom door, it was Sam."Of course you can buddy, hop up here then," he said reaching his arms out to scoop him up and give him a big warm hug. "Daddy why are you crying?""Because I don't know what to do, don't worry you'll understand one day. I love Auntie Karen..."

Meanwhile, Karen had driven back home where Emma had told her to go and she said it was important, but nothing in her voice really gave away whether it was good or bad news, and Karen had ideas whizzing around her head the whole journey back, and she desperately hoped she wouldn't get stuck in traffic. It was just getting dark and the sun was blinding and shining brightly as it began to disappear behind the clouds slowly. Karen let herself in the house rushing in to find out what Emma's news was. "Emma? Where are you darling, what have you got to tell me?" Karen asked not knowing whether to be worried or excited over the news."In the lounge mum! Come sit down!" Karen walked in the lounge to see Emma and her boyfriend Josh sitting very closely on the settee hand in hand, and she took a seat opposite them waiting in anticipation."Are you pregnant?!" Karen asked hoping she wasn't, she was too young to be ruining her life with a child, she had so much more to experience before child birth, however Karen didn't want to sound too put off by the thought in case she was pregnant and then that would upset Emma..."No don't worry I'm not pregnant," she replied laughing as Karen took a deep sigh of relief. "I'm engaged!" she exclaimed happily not being able to contain the announcement any longer, and then hugging Josh tightly again. Karen then gave her daughter a humongous hug squeezing her tightly and tears welling up in her eyes as she did so."Congratulations baby!" she said and then releasing her from the firm but warm cuddle and wiping a tear as it rolled down her cheek, Emma herself welling up a little bit too."And you better look after her," Karen said to Josh, laughing."Oh you don't have to worry about that I certainly will," he assured her and then Karen hugged Josh too."This is amazing news both of you," Karen said absolutely ecstatic for her daughter, she couldn't wait to start organizing the wedding and everything, from the dresses to the venue..."Look at my ring!" Emma said enthusiastically, thrusting her hand at her mother, she was so pleased with it."It's absolutely beautiful, you did an incredibly good job picking this one," she said to Josh, thinking it was the most sublime and exquisite thing she'd ever seen in her life, it was simple yet made a statement, a gold ring with a simple decorative diamante on top and fitted Emma's finger with perfection. "Thank you, it's kind of a family thing, it was my grandmothers, and she passed it down to my mother, and now you have it," he said."Well it's beautiful," Karen said, getting up to go and get the champagne from the kitchen and returning with three glasses. She poured the bubbly carefully into each glass and made a toast to them both wishing them many years of happiness. "Emma, would you mind if I rang Chris quickly and told him? He's probably wondering where I am actually...""Of course mum," she said sweetly, while Karen went out into the hallway to make the phone call and Emma and Josh got incredibly close and had shared a romantic kiss while Karen was out of the room."Chris, Emma's engaged!" Karen burst out as soon as he picked up the phone."Oh wow, fantastic! Tell her congratulations from me won't you? Gosh I'm glad it's you calling for a moment I thought it might be Jill," Chris laughed at the end. "Yes of course I will, gosh you should see the ring it's absolutely beautiful... my daughter's all grown up now isn't she," Karen sighed."She is indeed, she'd going to have a wonderful life Karen, she's been bought up too well! Okay I'll let you go and celebrate with them, and I'll see you at the rink in the morning yeah?""Okay bye Chris... I love you..." she sighed again and put the phone down and then joined Emma and Josh again, they stayed up quite late and just spent the evening just chatting about anything and everything, and they told Karen all about the proposal and how it all happened...


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Karen got up early to go to the rink, she made an extra effort to look nice and then picked Chris up on the way. The children had to stay with their grandparents, Chris's parents. It took them about 10 minutes to get to the rink from Chris's they sailed through all the places where normally they'd get stuck, purely by luck. They arrived before Jayne who was late as usual, so Karen and Chris had more quality alone time on the ice practicing their own thing and just talking as they skated round with ease, waiting for Jayne and everyone else to arrive. When she came in at last and swiftly got her skates on she came over to Karen and Chris, and all three of them skated around together, Chris and Karen filling Jayne in about what had happened with Jill, how she was in the hospital as they spoke, and had no idea what had happened, whether she had had the baby or not. Jayne was an incredibly good listener, she was always there to listen to other people's problems and often forgot about any of her own, but she was happy to help. "Oh and Emma's engaged!" Karen added on the end."Ah, tell her congratulations from me!"Jayne said happily hugging Karen. "Do they have a date yet?""No I don't think so, and don't worry I'll make sure you're invited..." Karen said. "Haha why thank you, I can do hair for her and bridesmaids if you like?" Jayne offered. "I'll ask Emma and see what she thinks, that would be lovely Jayne," Karen replied. The three of them then got to work after being fully updated on each other's news, and soon after the celebrities and professional skaters started turning up ready for rehearsals and training, there was two group numbers they had to work on. Chris gave them all an early break at 10am, he couldn't help but wonder where Jill was and what was going on, she hadn't come back home yet clearly, but there was no text messages full of demands or missed calls indicating she wanted to be picked up - he hoped maybe she had phoned the father of the baby? Maybe she'd move out of that house and go and live somewhere else with this mystery man no one knew, or something like that... After their early but short (10 minute) break Chris called everyone back on the ice as now all the pros were there, and they did a good couple of hours working on that week's group dance, an 80's medley piece full of life and exciting tricks. After a while Karen left Jayne and Chris with the pros doing the group routine and she took a celebrity at a time to other sections of the rink to strengthen the basics, just so she could have a bit of time on her own to think about things, okay maybe just to think about Chris... but she was just fed up watching Jayne and Chris skate together and she certainly didn't feel like she was doing much just standing and watching, memorizing the choreography in her head."Could you tell me where Chris is?" a sharp rude voice demanded from behind where Karen was standing at the bottom of the large rink, and a baby could be heard crying in this woman's arms, but Karen had no suspicions as to who it was before she turned around. It was Jill of course, she had the baby and was demanding to see Chris, she was unbelievable, and Karen didn't know what to say, she knew Chris would not be in the mood to see her and he was quite busy with all the other skaters."Erm, are you ignoring me? Could you get me Chris please I need to talk to him!" Jill carried on, acting as if she didn't even know who Karen was, and then Karen realized she'd just been standing and staring at Jill. "Oh I'm sorry," Karen snapped back, "he's over there but he's incredibly busy right now I really don't think now is the right time..." Jill stormed off and wondered why she'd even bothered to talk to Karen, who she thought was a manipulative bitch, it made no sense as to why she'd asked her, she'd already done enough to upset her, even if it was Jill that did wrong first. Jill stormed up down the side of the rink snuggling the little tiny baby boy into her tightly trying to keep him warm in the freezing temperatures. Chris slowly turned round to see who it was, he was shocked to see Jill turn up without any warning and was even more shocked to see her cradling the most tiniest human being he had ever seen. He couldn't help thinking the baby was so beautiful, he tried to storm himself as he knew it wasn't his, and he tried to remember he was mad at her. "Jill, what the hell are you doing here?!" he practically shouted, "Take 5 guys," he said to the rest of the skaters who had all turned and gone into little groups whispering to each other wondering what was going on, they'd no idea Jill was pregnant or that Chris and Jill were getting a divorce, and Chris guessed he'd have to give them some kind of an explanation as to what was going on at some point."I was expecting you to at least call and let me know what the hell is going on with all this," Chris said as he stepped off the ice in front of Jill and put his bright blue skate guards on carefully. "Am I ever going to know who the bloody father is? And let me tell you I want this divorce for definite now, no counselling necessary I've made up my mind this is ridiculous, I refuse to live with you and this baby that doesn't belong to me... does this mystery guy even know you were pregnant?"Jill broke down a little and just squeezed her baby tighter into her body. "Chris I'm so sorry..." she started, trying to speak with some emotion in her voice to get Chris to take pity on her, but it wasn't going to work."Jill I'm not going to argue with you here and now, just go home please and wait for me there, because you're not getting away with this without saying anything, I want answers Jill, I want to know everything. I've told you my secret now I want to know yours. Besides, this is hardly a suitable environment for a baby, take him home and wait there the kids have been worried sick about you, good luck explaining why they have another little baby brother," Chris said icily and then storming off to the dressing room behind the ice rink.

Once she saw Jill walk out of the building, Karen went to go and find Chris, who was pacing up and down his dressing room with his head in his hands, not knowing what to feel, he thought he was mostly mad at Jill, her behavior was ridiculous. "Chris it's me, can I come in," Karen said softly knocking on the door. Chris gave no answer but Karen went in anyway, walked over to Chris and comforted him with a hug, reassuring him that everything would be okay in the end."Look the sooner you can get rid of her then you will be happy again and we can be together with no regrets," she said kissing him gently."That woman is absolutely unbelievable, I don't understand her... I want to know who's baby this is!""I thought you said she was only 3 months? The baby couldn't have been healthy enough to be sent home again the next day if she was only 3 months I'm sure.""Well that's what she told me - I only told you what I knew. She probably just made it all up it wouldn't surprise me," Chris said flatly. "Whatever happened to her Karen?""I don't know Chris I really don't... you two used to be so happy... But then again so did me and Stephen, I guess things just change..." she said and they shared a few moments in a tight hug. "Right are we going to get back to work or what? What are you going to tell everyone else, they don't even know that you and Jill were having your differences, the last news they probably got about the pair of you was probably when Tommy was born and that was 4 years ago...""Oh I don't know Karen I don't think I can be bothered to face everyone right now I haven't got the energy to face all the questions...""Oh come on it'll be fine I'll come wit you it'll all be fine I promise," Karen said taking his hand and going in the direction of the door. "No really I don't babe, sorry... I think I'm just going to head home and get this argument over with and take the rest of the day off... Tell everyone I'm sorry and explain whatever you like to them," Chris said apologetically and then grabbing his bag and quickly changing out of his skates. Karen waited for him and waved him out, before returning to everyone else who was expecting Chris to return. It was then she realized she had just abandoned the celebrities she'd been working with and no one knew about her and Chris's relationship, and she didn't think Chris would exactly appreciate everyone knowing just yet."Okay back to work people. Chris has decided to take the rest of the day off as he's experiencing some difficulties at the moment and he'd appreciate it if you didn't bombard him with questions on his return tomorrow, he says he's really sorry and he will explain everything eventually," Karen said in her loudest voice so she got everyone's attention, and then lead everyone back onto the ice. Meanwhile Chris had got back to the house and surprisingly Jill hadn't got back yet, though he'd no idea where she was or anything, he expected her to be waiting for him just like he instructed. He let himself in the house and asked his parents if they could take the kids out for a few hours, just to the local park or something as he had a feeling the upcoming disagreement was not going to be something young children want to witness in their own home. He was dreading when he was going to have to tell the kids that he and Jill were splitting up, he knew it was going to be hard for them. 20 minutes later Jill finally turned up in a taxi, still cuddling the baby tightly in her arms. "Oh it was about time you turned up here, I've been waiting ages, I got the rest of the day off to sort things out with you and I want answers do you hear me? Oh and thanks to you the whole entire crowd of skaters involved on the show know I have serious marriage issues, nothing had been revealed until just then, and now I've got to explain the baby as well...""Oh I'm so sorry Chris, but quite frankly I don't care!""Sit down Jill. I want to have this conversation now and here, it's been dragged out far too long now and I'm sick of it, sick of all your dirty little secrets, I want to know, and I deserve to. And don't you dare sit there and tell me you don't think we should get a divorce because I find it ridiculous that you could even consider that, I refuse to live with you and some other guys baby!" he snapped slyly."Well I didn't exactly expect to have this baby last night either Chris, funnily enough, it wasn't on my agenda. I honestly thought I was only about 3 months, but then when I went for that scan they told me they didn't know how far along I was at all, they're totally useless at that place seriously sometimes I wonder if they have any clue what they're doing - I bet half of them aren't qualified!" "Okay well that doesn't explain anything to me, how far gone were you?""7..." Jill said quietly."7?! How could you have not found out until then?" Chris said raising his voice."Chris I was lucky I found out at all, lots of women never do...and then along comes the baby.""Well I'm sure you could have worked it out... wait... how many times have you slept with this guy? And who is he, do I know him?" Chris said firing questions away at her wanting to know all the answers. "Chris calm down please..." "Calm down?! How do you expect me to calm down when you're giving me all this... How would you like it if I told you all that?!" Chris said his voice getting louder and louder as it went on. "Okay okay... no you don't know him, at least I shouldn't think you do. I've known Cory far longer than I ever knew you... The difference is he actually loved me, all though our serious relationship never actually went very far as he moved out the country," Jill explained. "Look I don't want your life story Jill and how many boyfriends you've had and all this crap I just want you to cut to the chase," Chris said angrily."I met him at the World Champions back when I skated, right before I would have turned professional, if it wasn't for breaking my ankle in my solo routine," Jill carried on, "We became excellent friends all those years ago and we started dating for a while, we loved each other dearly, even when we competed against each other a year later, we were inseparable. But he lived in Canada and I had to return to America with my parents, and shortly after I met you.""Okay now I know all the crap behind this guy, when did you meet up again?! How did you get in contact after all those years, he must have been pretty hard to find.""Remember when I went to America to visit my parents, while you couldn't come because you said you were far too busy with work?" Jill asked."Erm actually, you never told me you were going until you walked out the house, and that was summer last year...""Whatever... that was the first time I met up with him, turns out when I moved here with you he tried to contact my parents but he's been trying to get hold of me for years now and they never told him where I was as they thought I was living a happy life with you, but when I went over I found a load of letters he'd sent to my parent's house... I told them I wanted to see him...""You're telling me you've been seeing this guy behind my back for over a year now, and that's acceptable is it? Oh and I go off for one night which I told you about afterwards because I felt bad, yet you'd been playing your little games for all that time... you absolute bitch, I don't believe you Jill I really don't!" Chris couldn't believe what he was hearing, and the baby had started screaming at Chris shouting.

"Chris shh, please, you're scaring the baby," Jill said impatiently cradling the baby trying to calm him down. "I don't care about you're ****ing baby or you for that matter, I'm sick of you Jill I really am, I can't live here anymore I'm sorry but I can't, we'll sort things out properly some other time in the future but I can't be doing with it all now," Chris shouted at her as he stormed out the house slamming the door behind him and climbing in the car, and drove to Karen's without thinking. He was going to have to buy his own place, or stay with someone temporarily, there was absolute no way he could stay with Jill any longer. He wanted to cut her out of his life totally, but he knew that was going to be impossible because of the children, and he knew that his decision was going to hurt them but he was left with no other choice - everything would work out eventually it was just a matter of time. Whilst he was stuck at the traffic lights right before the turning into Karen's road, he text her and told her he was going over, to his surprise she replied straight away, with lots of kisses on the end of her own text. Chris didn't even get all the way to the front door before Karen opened it and walked down the gravel path towards him, and they hugged tightly, then hurried inside to escape the cool breeze, and the rain that had just started to slowly fall from the heavy grey clouds in the dull sky. "I take it you spoke to her then... Tell me everything baby, I want to hear it all," Karen said whilst putting on the kettle and boiling them both a cup of coffee. "I really don't get her I don't Karen, her behavior is unbelievable! The father of this baby, is a Canadian skater before she met me, it was apparently years ago at the World Champs, but I've never heard of him... and she's been seeing him since summer last year, when she told me she was going to visit her parents in America!"Chris said angrily, but releasing all his emotions to Karen who was very understanding."That is ridiculous... she was seeing him a whole year behind your back, got pregnant and then said absolutely nothing, and then she had a humongous go at you for staying one night at my house, which you told her about as soon as it happened, the morning after?!" Karen was now getting quite worked up herself she was feeling for Chris and could totally understand why he was so furious. "I know... oh and you know how she told me she was 3 months? Turns out she was 7, and denied all knowledge of being any further along, I honestly don't know if she did know or not..." Chris said really not knowing what to do."What did you do then, after all this commotion?""Oh I just walked out, I'm going to have to find my own place to live, there's no way I can live there with her and this baby that I know isn't mine; I don't even know what's going on between her and this guy, it's so ridiculous. But I don't want to upset the kids, I know it's going to be hard for them, but how can I see them without Jill acting like this? What if she takes my kids away?""Chris, she's not going to take them away, she can't do that, it's not right, they love you so much Chris I know they do, and they wouldn't cope without you in their lives. And I really don't blame you for not wanting to be there, if you want you can stay here with me for a few months until you find your own place, come whenever you like," Karen said wondering how long he'd want to stay for, hoping he'd like to stay as long as possible. Maybe they'd get to a point in their relationship where they'd like to live together anyway..."Really? I'd love that Karen, is it a good idea with the girls though? You need to ask them first I don't want to barge in you without them knowing...""Oh don't worry about them Chris, they'll be fine with it they have their own lives now they don't need to worry about mine, and it's my decision not theirs..." Karen said determined to win and persuade him it would be fine, because that's how much she wanted to live with him, even if it did only work out for a small amount of time, which she hoped it would last longer..."Okay but I don't want to cause any disagreements...""It's mainly Laura that has a few problems with me seeing you anyway, Emma's absolutely fine with it, but I'm sure a few words with Laura and she'll be fine too, I'll get her to tell me exactly how she feels and we'll sort everything out," Karen promised and then passionately kissed Chris on the lips, sitting on his lap whilst he was sat on the kitchen chair; then he picked her up and carried her into the living room both of them sinking into the sofa and kissing intimately.


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay I think I'd better get going..." Chris said a few hours later while they were still snuggled up on the sofa. "No, please don't leave, I'm begging you... Just stay..." Karen pleaded in a soft voice. "No I really have to go I can't stay tonight Karen... I'm not staying the night here until you've spoken to the girls, I'm not going to come between you and your girls," Chris protested."No I really want you to Chris! Why don't you go home and bring a few things over here and you can stay a few nights, just think you won't have to face Jill then!" Karen argued, not wanting to let Chris out of her sight."I'm sorry baby," he said kissing her. "I'm not staying until I know it's okay with the girls, it's the best way in the long run I promise you... Ring me later," he said slowly getting up out of the position they were in, nestled into each other. Karen got up behind him and followed him to the door, putting her hands round his waist and sharing one last passionate kiss before she would allow him to set foot outside. "I'll ring you when I get home," he promised, secretly wishing he could stay but he knew it wouldn't be right and didn't want to upset anyone at this early stood in the doorway leaning against the frame as Chris got into his car and reversed carefully out of the gravel driveway and cruising down the road; she didn't go in until the car disappeared right around the corner out of her sight. As she went back into the house shutting the door behind her she sighed heavily and went to the kitchen to boil the kettle. She guessed the girls had stayed out somewhere and she probably had texts from them both but she was in a total daze dreaming about Chris, when Laura entered the kitchen, it took Karen a few seconds to notice her standing there. "Hi, mum..." she said and walked over to where she was sitting, and sat next to her giving her a warm hug and resting her head on Karen's shoulder as she spoke."Oh hi honey, how long have you been here, I thought you were staying out!" Karen replied returning the hug and placing a kiss on her daughter's head."No that was last night mum, I've been here a couple of hours, I just didn't want to disturb you and Chris; I've been in my bedroom catching up on coursework," Laura explained, surprising Karen with her sudden change of opinion over Chris. "Okay so more like you've been on the laptop for hours on end chatting to all your friends on whatever, am I right?" Karen guessed accurately giving Laura a look but not expecting a reply. "And what made you change your mind about me and Chris, the other day you would have done anything to get him out the house it seemed... I kind of need to talk to you about that anyway...""Oh Emma spoke to me... She said I was being stupid," Laura said."Of course you weren't being stupid honey, I should have just told you the truth to begin with... but does this mean you're okay with me and him now?" Karen said hopefully."Erm yeah I guess..." she said still not quite sure. "What do you need to talk to me about then?""Well you know Chris is going through a hard time with Jill and all... well things have got even more complicated for him, you don't need to know all the details and besides it would take rather a long time to explain... anyway, I offered for him to stay here for a while until he finds his own place or whatever? I thought I'd check with you first but I'm really hoping you'll be okay with it because he really hasn't got anywhere else," Karen said quite quickly without taking many breaths. "Of course that's okay... thanks for asking me first, but I guess you're not giving me much choice are you," Laura said laughing a little."Well no I'm not really, I would have just kept on asking you and hassling you until you said yes..." Karen said laughing back, and the whole situation almost sounded as if it should be in opposition, Laura asking Karen permission and not the other way round. "Thank you Laura, for understanding," she said giving her a hug and truly meaning what she said, she'd be totally lost without her girls."Okay so when is he staying?""Well he was going to stay from tonight onward for as long as it takes but I had to check with you first so, probably tomorrow night he needs to get away from that evil bitch of a wife of his as quick as possible," Karen said. "Okay correct me if I'm wrong but I swear Jill hasn't done anything, Chris just asked for a divorce?" Laura wondered."Ah but you don't know the whole story... she's given birth to a baby that isn't Chris's and is expecting him to help her and all sorts, that's basically the gist of it obviously there is a lot more to it but there you go...""Oh mum I'm so sorry," Laura said realizing she'd been to judgmental before, and giving Karen a huge hug holding on tightly."Hey hey, what are you sorry for?" "For being so judgmental before... I said all those awful things about you before I knew the whole situation, and I didn't realize how bad Jill was I just saw her as some innocent woman whom Chris was cheating on with you..." "Oh no don't you be sorry, you didn't know the whole story it's not your fault darling," Karen assured and then she explained the whole full story to Laura assuming that would be the best way forward so she knew everything and wouldn't make anymore too snap judgments. After they'd spent some time together Karen went to go and ring Chris, totally forgetting he was supposed to be ringing her and had probably been trying for a while now, but her phone was no where to be seen. "Hi Chris, you can come and stay tomorrow night and onward until whenever it suits you, I've spoken to Laura and everything is fine now," she said really quickly."Karen I've been worried sick about you! Why aren't you picking up your phone?!" Chris said with panic in his voice she could tell he was really worried, but he also breathed a sigh of relief to hear her voice again."Sorry, sorry! I don't even know where my phone is right now, probably left it in the car... me and Laura were having a bit of a heart to heart," Karen explained innocently. As she was waiting for a reply from Chris she could hear crackling in the background as if Chris was outside in the wind, possibly rain. "Chris are you there?""Yeah I'm here baby..." he said his voice trailing off a little."Where are you, I feel like I'm going to loose you?""I'm erm, outside... oh Karen I don't know what to do.""Why are you outside?" Karen said peering outside at the dark evening sky and shivered at the thought."Jill threw me out, quite literally... and I think I've gone into a bit of a shock I've been standing outside my car for about 10 minutes now," Chris explained. "When I walked in she had most of my stuff packed up in a few bags and they were in the doorway, and she basically in a few words said she didn't want to see me again, but not using those words..." Chris said extremely disheartened. "Oh Chris, I'm so sorry... Get in the car would you, at least it's a bit warmer eh?" Karen attempted to comfort him but wasn't really sure what to say in words. "Come back over, stay here, I can't have you homeless can I?!" "Are you sure it's okay though? I don't want to intrude..." Chris said uneasily."Of course it's okay silly! And don't apologize! Just get over here quickly and we'll get you nice and warm and fed, and we can talk things through. I love you Chris.""I love you too Karen... I will never stop loving you..."


	7. Chapter 7

"Laura, Chris is coming over now, Jill's kicked him out and he's nowhere to go," Karen said quickly hoping her daughter would understand."Okay, I'll get out your way then," she replied happily getting herself snacks and going up to her room turning her ipod up loud enough so Karen could hear it from arrived at Karen's 15 anxious minutes later, on the doorstep with 3 small bags of his stuff which was all the clothes he owned, all that was missing was all his gadgets which he'd have to go back for at some stage, but he didn't care about those yet. "Oh Chris come in quick," Karen said ushering him into the house and taking his bags, putting them into the spare bedroom and putting the kettle on again. The pair of them sat down in the lounge with a cappicino each, and Chris told Karen everything, she didn't really know what to say to him but she let him know she'd always be there for him and could always offer him help and support when it was needed... After a while of talking, their bodies got closer together their body heat projecting, keeping each other warm, their talking became soft whispers and their heads leant on each other's shoulders lovingly. Gradually the whispers got more and more hushed until they sat in a romantic silenced atmosphere, sat in front of the tv with the lights dimmed, Chris reached for the fluffy fleece beside him and gently pulled it over himself and Karen, wrapping it around both of them, and then he pulled Karen's feet onto his lap and began rubbing them softly. Karen leant up and kissed Chris gently on the lips, staining his with her shiny glossy lipbalm, but he kissed her back. They spent another late evening just as the night before romantic and enjoying each other's company to the max. As it got later they both began to feel drousier after the long days skating which seemed to get a lot longer once they'd got together, Karen closed her heavy feeling eyes and leant more on Chris as she rested, and a while after Chris was slowly drifting off to sleep. They both slept for just over an hour whilst being nestled into each other and snuggled underneath the blanket with the television playing subtly in the background but neither of them paid any attention to it. Chris woke first and realised they were both still downstairs."Karen honey, wake up, come on let's go upstairs," he said softly, stroking the side of her face and removing the blanket from his body and tucking it loosely around Karen, and then picking her up and carrying her upstairs as she slept like a baby. He placed her carefully in the middle of her beautifully made four poster king sized bed, with a lovely thick airy duvet decorated with floral patterns, sequins and beads. She stirred as he left the room and he went to get ready for bed himself and turn everything off downstairs, as he passed Karen's bedroom she woke and saw him."Chris where are you going?" she asked still half asleep."I'm going to bed honey I love you," he said."Come here, get in my bed, I think it needs warming," she said waking up, and gesturing him to come in with her."Are you sure? I'll be fine in the spare bedroom.""No I want you here with me, in my sight," she begged as he entered the room shutting the door behind him and turning off the light, climbing in beside her as she moved closer to him and their bodies interlocked as they slept soundly the whole night.

The next day Karen and Chris weren't needed at the rink until later in the day so they stayed cuddled up with each other in the spacious double bed for a few hours, treating themselves to much longer lie in than normal. They were both so relaxed in each other's company and the pair of them were extremely happy lying in one an others arms, warm and feeling loved. "I could stay here all day lying in your arms Christopher Dean..." Karen said in a hushed voice wistfully. "Me too, I love you Karen, I can't believe it's taken this long to get into a relationship but you really have no idea how happy it's made me..." Chris said thinking about how he'd felt over Karen for so many years. "I know exactly how you feel Chris, we had this mutual feelings between us and neither of us said anything for that amount of time, it seems so silly..." Karen replied feeling exactly the same way. "I would give anything to stay here all day with you..." Chris said kissing Karen intensely for a few seconds and tightening his hold around her body. They laid there together for a couple of hours, lightly dozing off now and then and in between just talking softly in a silent house with a lovely, peaceful, relaxed atmosphere. "I suppose we'd better get up some time today..." Karen sighed as the clock turned to 10:30am and she sat up pulling her silky blonde hair out of her face and tying it up in a messy bun - Chris just watched her every move. "Ah no, we don't have to go anywhere for at least another hour..." he said cheekily pulling her back down next to him tickling her body and kissing her playfully; she played back for a few minutes. "No come on Chris we have to move some time, I feel lazy just staying in bed..." she protested ready to get up, getting agitated and fidgety just lying in bed, as blissful as it had felt to begin with. "Ah no come on honey, you need to treat yourself once in a while..." he said sitting up himself and kissing her tenderly once more. "You never lie in.""No that's because I'm so used to getting up at 6am I do it anyway even when I don't need to!" Karen said laughing, then kissing him back. "Well that's just silly," he said laughing back and pulling her closer kissing her more and more as they sat in the middle of the bed with pillows and blankets scattered around them. "You know you can have fun when you're not in bed as well... how do you fancy joining me in the shower?" Karen suggested flirtatiously and grabbed Chris's hand pulling him towards the en suite bathroom which was absolutely spotless with everything in a specific order. Chris very much approved of the idea and definitely took to the sound of it following Karen eagerly. Shutting the door behind them he started to undress Karen and then himself as they climbed into the shower which was about to get very steamy..."Well there's something I never did with Jill..." Chris said about half an hour later, wrapping a towel around his waist with Karen leading him back to the bedroom wrapping a crisp white towel around her own body. Chris came up behind her, turned her around and pushed her backwards onto the bouncy mattress climbing on top of her and kissing her seductively and passionately.

"I can't believe you never had a hot steamy shower with your own wife... not complaining though," Karen said still being very flirtacious and standing with the wardrobe doors open in front of rows of beautifully flattering outfits. "We did have some good times don't get me wrong we did have some good times," Chris said casting his mind back to some fun family times, mainly enjoyable because of the time with the kids... "but Jill never really excited me, she was just there...""I don't know why you married her, the way you talk about her it's as if you never loved each other," Karen thought still trying to decide what to wear with the towel wrapped around her. "Well there was once a time I did love her, but I don't know, let's just say the feelings didn't really last!" Chris said desperately trying to end the conversation whilst pulling on his clothes. "Chris come and grab me something to wear please," Karen said standing with her hands on her hips. He went over shaking his head at Karen's lack of ability to make a simple decision... Little did Karen know Chris had always paid attention to Karen's trendy outfits she wore to training and couldn't keep her eyes off her when it came to the live shows of each series and she wore the beautiful stunning dresses that clung to her slim figure. Chris picked out Karen's favourite outfit for training: her black skating leggings which had a sparkly diamante swirling pattern down the left leg, and a peach-pink coral coloured top which was gathered up in the waist and the fabric went out from there. The colour suited her fantastically and Chris loved it on her. "How did you know this is my favourite top?" Karen asked. "Because I know everything," Chris said tapping his nose. He watched Karen get dressed as he lay on the bed and proceeded to watch her get ready, dry her hair and straighten it, then put her make up on, a touch of foundation, black mascara, soft smoky eyeliner and a layer of pink shiny lipgloss to finish off. "You look stunning baby," he said mesmerised by her looks and getting up to pull her body towards him and kiss her softly on the lips. They then went downstairs and had some breakfast cooked by Chris, and had an incredibly lazy but relaxed morning before it was time to get to the rink and for once Jayne was even there on time when the pair of them arrived waiting to get to work.

"Hello you two, you look very happy today," Jayne said with a smile on her face when Karen and Chris walked in with their arms wrapped around each other. "We are happy today aren't we babe?" Chris said turning to Karen and they looked at each other lovingly as they walked towards Jayne who was putting her skates on, ready to get on the ice and get to work. All the celebrities and their professional partners were at their nearest rinks rehearsing that day, so Karen, Chris and Jayne had the afternoon to piece everything together, choreograph a couple of pro routines, and think about how the show was coming together overall. There was just 2 weeks until the first live show and everyone was getting really excited but the nerves were definitely building up. "Next week we all have our final costume fittings to make sure everything fits perfectly, there's been a lot of alterations to most of the celebrities' costumes this year more than ever, I think we must have worked them harder than normal - they've all lost so much weight!" Chris said."Well that's our job," Jayne added in. It was true, the standard was higher than ever this year and it was anyone's game, everyone had made such massive progress since the first few weeks of training. After discussing each of the celebrities progress and watching all the latest training footage to catch up, they decided everything was going perfectly well and were extremely pleased; they then got to work on their own routines filling the music exactly. There was Jayne and Chris and the rest of the professional team opening the show as usual with a spectacular number, and later in the show another professional number. Closing the show was a special performance which had been added in at the last minute, was a beautiful piece skated by Karen and Chris... it was the ITV producer's idea and at first Karen and Chris weren't at all sure but as their relationship had grown and strengthened over the past few weeks, they'd began to get very used to the idea and loved skating together, something they'd never had the chance to do before in previous series, even though they had both thought of it. Once they had all the routines planned out in their minds, planted there, the three of them spent the rest of the afternoon and into the early evening, just skating around the rink messing around for fun, Karen and Chris getting very playful and Jayne just following them, laughing. She'd had her turn with Chris and now it was Karen's. Recently a niggling jealousy feeling had entered into Jayne's mind, seeing Karen and Chris all loved up together, skating happily... She had a wonderful relationship with Phil but it wasn't something she could have at work, he wasn't a skater. When Karen had been with Stephen she'd almost thought of Chris as her's, after all most of the nation thought they were actually married, and sometimes it felt like it to her. But now Karen and Chris had a wonderful partnership off the ice, and they'd brought it onto the ice as well, she couldn't help but wish she had Chris, however happy for her two best friends she was... "Right I think we should call it a day," Jayne said tiredly as she got off the ice, but Karen and Chris were still skating around happily. "Okay, I think Jayne's right," Chris said not realizing how worn out he was until someone else mentioned it. "Ohhh can't we stay a bit longer?" Karen begged pleadingly, looking at Chris making her eyes go big and wide. "Well I'm going to head home," Jayne replied guessing that Chris would want to stay longer with Karen so they could continue her fun, but Jayne couldn't wait to get home to her husband and beautiful kids. "Bye Jayne," Chris said waving as they watched her undo her skates and head off home. "Thank you Chris, I love you," Karen said, spinning into his body and hugging him tight, whilst he placed soft kisses on her head, ruffling up her hair, but she didn't mind. They skated around the rink slowly, romantically, hand in hand, for about half an hour, chatting quietly to each other, and just gazing into each other's eyes. It was dark outside when they finally decided to call it a day themselves, they got off the ice still hand in hand, and took off their skates. Chris leaned over to kiss Karen again on the cheeks this time, playing gently. Karen moved the kiss to the lips, and they passionately locked their lips together for a few moments, before leaving the rink and driving home in the darkened evening, street lamps lighting the way until they arrived back at Karen's house.


	8. Chapter 8

Karen and Chris had a relaxing evening back at Karen's, Chris got in and went to cook them both a meal, using whatever he could find in Karen's kitchen, while she went and sat down with her feet up and watched the television, flicking through the channels, and had just the small lamp on in the lounge to create a cosy atmosphere. Chris was meanwhile ratting up a vegetable stir fry, using his cooking expertees that Karen wasn't even aware he had, but she soon found out when the smell of his cooking wafted through to the lounge, it smelt wonderful. He then brought through two plates on trays which he balanced one of on Karen's lap, being careful not to let it tip, and put his own down on the coffee table, then went to go and retrieve the almost full bottle of wine, pouring them both a glass."Chris this is beautiful, thank you so much," Karen said, a little overwhelmed at the amazing food. "You're very welcome," he said as he pulled his tray on his knees and tucked in."This is amazing, I'd no idea you could cook like this," Karen said through a mouthful of the meal."Well there's probably a few things you don't know about me," Chris said secretively."Chris you didn't have to do all this for me..." Karen said gratefully."But I wanted to," Chris said in a soft voice and leant over to kiss Karen, then they pressed their noses together looking into each other's both enjoyed the meal and after Chris cleared away and even did all the washing up before returning to sit with Karen all snuggled up. Usually Karen would just put in the oven an easy dinner or get a takeaway, she absolutely hated cooking. Both Emma and Laura took after their father in the food department, they loved experimenting in the kitchen since they were little, but didn't always have the time with college and work. When they were at home they did cook Karen a meal though and they generally took it turns."Are the girls home tonight?" Chris asked curiously."I think Emma is staying at Josh's again, but you never know she might appear in a while... and I think Laura could be back any minute now," Karen explained, glancing at the clock which read 18:14."Ok baby," he said kissing her again and they snuggled up closer, Karen's head leaning into his warm body. "What are we going to do tomorrow then, have a lazy morning again?" Chris said hopefully."Actually I was going to take Emma looking for some wedding dresses, but you won't want to come," Karen said laughing at the thought of Chris being dragged around wedding shops while the girls tried on dresses."Hmm, yes I think I will pass on that idea then, I'll stay here, or maybe go up the rink with Jayne and go through some choreography, and then meet you up there a bit later?" Chris suggested."We'll sort it out in the morning eh?" Karen replied putting her arms around 10 minutes later Laura came in with Emma, who she'd picked up from Josh's, and came in to see Karen. "Hi mum," they both said happily, passing the lounge to get something to eat."Hello girls, will you come in here a minute please?" Both girls came trudging in with a packet of crisps each, bickering about who got the last of their favourite flavour."I've got most the day off tomorrow, I was thinking I'll take you Emma to look at wedding dresses, and then we can eat out for lunch, how does that sound?""Fab, I've been looking at some online and there's some really good little shops in town, me and Josh looked the other week... that'd be really good," she said happily."Ooohh, do I get to come?" Laura said liking the idea of spending her day shopping with her mum and sister, and really wanted to see Emma in wedding dresses."If you want to you can honey," Karen said, gathering that they both liked the idea of the next day's plan."What about Chris, what are you going to do?""Oh you don't have to worry about me, I'm going to either stay here and just hang around or go to the rink with Jayne, you girls have a girly day out the three of you."

That night Emma dreamt of her perfect dream wedding, and Chris spent another night with Karen after a bit of persuasion, it was starting to become a habbit the two of them spending the night together, and they were having great fun - Chris hadn't thought once about Jill the whole time he'd been at Karen's, she was too good at keeping him occupied and his mind on other things, even if it was just focused on work, but then it's not as if coaching a handful of celebrities to skate and spending hours a week choreographing routines is your average office job... Karen woke early, 6:30am. She woke to the sound of Emma in the shower getting herself together ready for the day ahead, and Karen left Chris sound asleep before showering herself. She spent her time getting ready, doing her hair and make-up, and picking out a cute outfit: a pair of dark wash skinny jeans - a perfect fit showing off her figure, a pink/peach coloured baby doll top paired with a light white knitted cardigan. She put on her favourite special necklace, it was a small silver heart with pink mini diamante stones incrested into it, and Emma and Laura had bought it for her a few christmasses ago, it was beautiful and she loved it. Chris still soundly sleeping, Karen sneaked downstairs to get some breakfast, closing the bedroom door behind her. Although Karen had taken her time getting ready, Emma still hadn't finished getting ready herself. Karen made herself and the girls breakfast, an egg each with toast (and ketchup - a tradition) and called Emma down. She'd pulled on some basic clothes, just a pair of leggings and a plain t-shirt with a long cardigan to keep warm, so it would be easy to try on dresses... Laura followed downstairs a few minutes after having just dragged herself out of bed, she'd just grabbed her dressing gown and pulled it round herself, tied her hair back in a messy bun and come looking for food. When they'd all eaten and all were ready, it had just turned 9:30am. Chris had just woken up when Karen and the girls were about to leave the house, and Karen just popped up to the bedroom to fetch her handbag, Chris waking at her entrance."You're off early, I didn't expect you to be going quite this soon," Chris said sleepily."Well we've got to go soon before the crowds start to build up, and if there's any sales about we'll be able to catch them before anyone else does," Karen explained."Okay okay, well just text me every so often so I know you're okay yeah?" Chris said wanting to make sure he kept Karen protected, all though they had not been in the relationship long, he had immediately made it his responsibility to keep her safe and protected. "Of course, I love you, don't you ever forget..." Karen said as she walked over to Chris's side of the bed and passionately kissed him for a few seconds."MUM! Are you coming?" Emma shouted from downstairs, waiting to leave."Yep, coming honey!" Karen replied breaking off the kiss and waving to Chris, and then grabbing the pair ofshoes (nude coloured court heels about 3/4 inches high) which were lying by the door, hurridley putting them on her feet and running down the stairs, grabbing the car keys on the way out of the house, the girls ushering her through the door."Right where are we headed?" Karen asked the girls, the question mainly aimed at Emma but addressing the both of them. Emma was sat in the passenger seat next to Karen, and Laura had been demoted to the back seat.

The three of them discussed which shops they thought might be worth a look around, they all knew the local shopping centre like the backs of their hands, and had often looked desirably at the beautiful wedding and bridesmaid dresses; there was about 5 different small boutiques around, and they all had the most breath taking supply and range of dresses. "The other parking lott is right next to one of the bride shops, so if we park there and go to that one first, then if we don't get drawn in to anything in that shop we can try the second which is just around the corner... and then we'll work it out from there?" Emma suggested trying to picture a map of the shopping centre in her mind, as they came up about 2 minutes away. It was a total of a 20 minute maximum car journey, and that was if the traffic was bad and conjested around the shopping centre itself. As it was the third week of January, it was surprisingly warm, 15 degrees, but shopping meant they'd be warmer than usual. Once they'd parked the car and paid for 6 hours, the three of them walked chattily towards the first row of shops. The shopping centre was divided into two sections, the first, the outside bit was older, there were a few rows of smaller shops mainly ran by personal private businesses, and this was the part which had a couple of brides shops. The second part was the newer rendition, and indoor shopping centre which had only been added a few years back, but the girls loved it. Before Laura started college she had had a part time job in New Look which had been re-furbished in the new indoor shopping centre. The first bride shop was simply called 'The Bride', and the oldest of the lot there. There were three beautifullyembellished dresses fitted perectly to mannequins in the window, and as the girls entered the smallish but cosy looking shop, they were mesmerised by the stunning designs. They looked around the racks of dresses which were each carefully individually covered with opaque plastc sheets, and in sorted in order of colour and size. "Do you know what you're looking for Emma?" Karen asked, knowing that her daughter had the perfect idea of her ideal fantasy dress design in her mind, and she would want to find a dress as perfect to that image in her mind as she possibly could. "I want it to be strapless... a simple design with class..." she said slowly, thinking it through carefully. "or maybe a long sleeved dress with lace around the top, but backless and a slit up the leg...oh I don't know there's just so many to choose from!" Emma said, getting really confused about what she wanted, and being swamped with all the beautiful dresses. "Don't worry Ems, we'll find the perfect dress for you, I can promise you that. I remember when I went shopping with your grandmother to chose my dress when I married your dad..." Karen said trailing off at the memory.

The three of them searched around for another twenty minutes or so in the first bridal shop, and although all the dresses were beautiful, nothing really caught their eyes. "Em, how about we check out the shop down the road, see if anything jumps out at you in there?" Karen suggested. "It's no good settling for any old dress if it's not the one.""Okay yeah," Emma agreed, having one last glance all walked down the street to the next bridal shop which was just right around the corner from where they'd just been, and the two businesses were constantly in competition with each other because they were so close. This one was called 'Bride & Co.' and was much bigger than the first, more open planned. There was a fitting room at the back which was closed off with curtains, with seats positioned around the outside of the curtains. Rail upon rail of dresses were laid out in rows all around the large open space, and there was so many to choose from it was almost intimidating to know where to start at all. Emma, Laura, and Karen decided it would be best to stay together in this one as asposed to splitting up and looking seperately, as it would be a task in itself to find each other in between all the rows of frocks. They started at the first corner and were to work their way around the outside, and then move onto looking down each aisle in the middle, and keep hunting until they found the perfect dress. Emma had a good feeling about this particular shop before she'd even entered inside it, there were eight mannequins in the shop window, four on each side with the glass door in the centre, and each of them had a totally different type design modelled, and there was a variety of colour too, rather than just the traditional white and cream shades."This is gorgeous," Laura said as she pulled away the cover to reveal a stunning champagne coloured dress, it had thin shoulder straps and a v-cut neckline, lightly decorated with sequins over the bust area; it gathered in slightly at the waist and flowed out into layers and layers of material. After about fourty-five minutes they'd just about made their way half way around the outside of the shop, there was so much variety to choose from it was unbelievable. "Mum, I think I've found it," Emma said, gently tugging at one of the dresses trying to release it from the rail without getting the other dresses around it all tangled up. It had long lacy sleeves which also continued to make the upper part of the neckline, and the lace turned into beautiful white satin for the bodice, a v-cut with a bow which sat nicely in the middle. The satin went down to the hips, and then multiple layers of net and a few layers of chiffon rested on top of the full skirt, which had diamante intricately crested near the bottom of the hem of the dress. The lace at the top went around to the back, fastening the dress with three pearl-like buttons, and apart from that it was backless, all apart from a diamante thin strap across the middle to keep it in place and hold everything together. Both Karen and Emma were a little dazed by the beauty of the dress and were gushing over it for a while saying how lovely it was, before they practically pushed Emma into the fitting room area to try it on. She quickly pulled her hair back into a messy-ish bun with a few of the side sections hanging down the side of her face, and slipped the dress on. It fitted perfectly, and amazingly complimented her figure. As she walked out of the changing room to show her mum and sister, tears sprung to Karen's eyes. She'd never imagined her daughter to look so perfect, and it made her slightly emotional to see her in the wedding dress which fitted so well, and to see her so happy."You have to get this," Laura said, stunned as well. "It's perfect, it's as if it was made just for you," Karen said hugging her daughter tightly.

"Right now can we look for bridesmaids dresses please," Laura asked, after they'd sorted out Emma's dress and got it paid for. "Of course," Karen replied, excited as well. Laura was to be maid of honour, and Karen was a bridemaid too, along with a few of Emma's best friends. "Emma, what colour are we looking for?" Laura asked already searching through. There was a whole section of the shop at the back dedicated to bridesmaids dresses, of all lengths, colours and styles. "I was thinking maybe a turquoise or blue colour, we were going to have a blue and silver theme I think."At the end of the third rail from the back was a dress that seemed perfect for the occasion. It was a halterneck style, the baby blue chiffon straps tied at the back of the bodice down to the waist was a chiffon-like material, and would loosely hang around the body, then there was about a three inch wide tie around the waist in a slightly darker shade of blue, which brought the material in. The skirt was a satin/silk-like fabric which was floor length, but had a large slit on the left side, right up to the hip. Laura fell in love with it instantly wanting to try it on."Please Emma, please can we have this one?" she begged. Karen liked the look of it too..."Ah that's lovely, go try it on then, let's see what it looks like," she said following Laura to the changing rooms where this time Emma and Karen waited outside patiently. Laura hurried to get the dress on and felt like a princess. It fitted like a glove, and she walked out to show the others who loved it immediately."You look amazing," Emma said."So do I get to try it on now?" Karen asked cheekily."Yep you can, hold on a sec..." Laura went back and sneakily took a picture of herself in the mirror of the fitting room then changed back to her own clothes, and handed the dress to her mum who went in and quickly changed. It was a perfect fit for Karen too, and she looked amazing in it also. Emma and Laura thought their mum looked stunning in it, and it was officially decided to be the bridesmaid dress. "Shall we go and purchase this too then?" Karen said once she'd changed back, and had the dress draped over her forearm."Yep, let's go for it," Emma said, incredibly happy with both the dresses. As they took the dress to the lady to pay for it, Karen noticed a tiny little stain on the hem of the dress and there was a part where it looked as if the stitching was going to come undone."Do you happen to have any more of these?" Karen asked, pointing out the mishaps. "We may have, how many do you need? I'm not sure how that's got like this." "We'd like five," Emma requested."I'll just go and check," the lady disappeared through a door behind the till, and it appeared to lead to a large stockrooom which seemed almost as big as the shop itself, stocked full of dresses, and tonnes of shoes too, which the girls hadn't even thought of yet. She was about ten minutes in there, trying to find five identical copied of the dress, but didn't have a lot of luck."I'm really sorry," the lady started apologetically, "we don't have any more in stock at the moment, but I can offer you the same dress in this colour," she said bringing out the dress to show them, it was the same champagne colour that they'd liked earlier. "But we do only have two of this colour in stock at the moment, but we have more coming tomorrow," she explained. Emma, Laura and Karen exchanged glances uneasily, they'd all fallen in love with the beautiful blue, but now that wasn't possible, the champagne seemed just as nice, but what about the other three dresses they'd need? Where were they going to go to get those, and would it be possible to get another three of the same dress?"Well don't you have any more of them in that colour right now, or maybe even a different colour again?" Emma asked despertately."I'm afraid not no, but as I said our next stock load will be arriving tomorrow so we'll have more if you'd like to come back then? Or I could reserve them for you and you can pick them up whenever is easiest," she offered helpfully."Okay we'll do that then, I'll pop up here tomorrow in my lunch break, and pick up the five dresses, if you could reserve these two and put another three to the side that would be brilliant," Karen said answering first.

he girls then went to get some lunch in a little cafe/resturant type place which was a five minute walk from Bride&Co, they each had a ham, cheese and tuna panini and sat eating and chatting, having a lovely relaxing afternoon. When they were ready to leave there they had a quick browse through the shops they past on the way back to car, Karen bought herself a new pair of shoes, which she did virtually every time she went shopping, her collection was growing rapidly... Emma and Laura's shoe collections were also quickly catching up their mum's; Laura was more of a bag person and had a collection of bags almost as big as Karen's shoes. When they all got back to the car they were very happy with all of their purchases, especially the dresses, and Karen was somehow going to have to convince Chris to take her up there tomorrow at some point, hopefully in a lunch break or possibly after work in the evening, and they'd have to hope it was still open. When they got back Karen took Emma's dress and put it safely in the side of her wardrobe to keep it safe and so it wouldn't get screwed up or ruined."Thanks mum for taking us out today, and helping me find the dress," Emma said hugging Karen again, and then she went into the kitchen to put the kettle on."You're very welcome honey! We'll have to go in a few weeks and get you some shoes I think," she decided. "Actually there's this place online that selling tonnes of gorgeous pairs of shoes, I've picked a few pairs out, I thought we could just order them and that saves us hunting around trying to find them.""Okay well you'll have to show me how to do it then and I'll order them for you, we can't leave it too long though I want everything prepared long before the actual date, then we won't be behind with anything will we?""When even is the date of the wedding?" Laura asked cluelessly."I think we've decided on August, summer wedding! We haven't got a specific date yet though, Josh is waiting to hear from his family. And we haven't got a venue yet, and just started listing close friends and family on the guest list so far.""Well you've done quite a bit considering you've only been engaged a month!" Karen said. Karen went upstairs to put the dress up and put her bag away, she was expecting Chris to be out, but he'd only just got himself sorted and showered. "Chris do you want a coffee?" she shouted to him through the bathroom door, half tempted to join him in there..."Yeah please! I'll be down there in a minute," he replied. Ten minutes later he was dressed and ready, and followed Karen downstairs, where they sat on the sofa together and drank their coffees. "Have you been cleaning?" Karen asked, she noticed there was something different in the room and couldn't quite work out what."What, did you think the whole time I'd been in bed?" "Well I did wonder what you'd been doing all day if you weren't even dressed by 3," Karen said glancing at the clock to see what the time actually was. "I knew you weren't the type that can just stay in bed all day, you're too fidgety!" Chris laughed in agreement. "I didn't actually expect you to be here when we got back, I thought you might have gone up to rink," Karen said snuggling into his body. "No one will be there today, Jayne's spending the day with her kids, I don't know where they went. I've been up the shop and filled your cupboard with food seeing as there didn't appear to be anything in there, I've hoovered the house, dusted, and even cleaned your bathroom.""Wow you must have been bored..." Karen said laughing as she admired his hard work of the day. "Stephen never did any of that, I'll tell you that much!""Yep I certainly was... I nearly did your ironing as well!" he replied laughing also. "So how was your day?""It was extremely successful, we got Emma's dress, and picked out a bridesmaid dress, but we've got to go back tomorrow and pick them up because there wasn't enough in stock," she said casually dropping the hint that she wanted to go collect them tomorrow."So you want time off work tomorrow is that what you're saying?" "Erm, well, yes. It's important!" Karen insisted."Well we'll have to see about that won't we," Chris said, and leant in to kiss Karen seductively and romantically, and then hugging her cosily.


	9. Chapter 9

"Mum can you order these shoes now please, they're in the sale and I think I've fallen in love with these ones, they match the dress perfectly," Emma said as she came into the living room balancing her laptop on her arm and crouching down next to the sofa to show Karen the shoes she had picked out. "Aw they're beautiful," Karen said inspecting them carefully, and Chris moved over a bit, sighing at their typically girly fascination in shoes, he didn't see the difference between one pair and the next. "Course I will order them for you, go get my credit card, you know the one I use for ordering online," she directed pointing to the corner of her room where the cabinet/drawers were which contained all the bills and such like, including all Karen's credit cards which she had a few passed the laptop over and then went over to search for the right one, surprised at how suddenly organised the cabinet was, seeing as it was normally a complete tip and it was always such a difficult task to find anything in their when you needed it; she guessed it had something to do with Chris, either he had sorted it out or that he had suddenly had some kind of neat-freak type of effect on Karen. "Mum I can't find it," she said after a few minutes of searching, Chris not taking any notice, he'd found some old formula 1 racing on the tv which interested him so much more than searching for shoes online . "Well it must be in there because I only used it the other day!" "None of them are in here, and all the papers are sorted and organised, I just assumed you'd had a clear out in here," Emma said still trying to find the card."Nope I haven't touched it oh for god's sake they must be in there!" Karen said getting up and going over to look for herself. Chris had gone into the kitchen to get himself another drink and was still oblivious that his tidying skills were causing problems, Karen rummaged through the drawers getting slightly impatient with it all and messing everything up from the order Chris had put it all in."Chrriissssssss..." "What babe," he asked loudly from the kitchen."I can't find my credit card what have you done with it?" Karen shouted through to him."Oh blame it on me why don't you," he said coming back in with a pint glass in his hand."Yes I am blaming you because you've obviously moved everything around while we were out and now I don't know where anything is and you've nearly given me a heart attack thinking I've lost my bloody credit card, now what have you done with it?" she asked speaking really quickly towards the end because she was getting more and more worried, what if Chris hadn't seen the card?"Don't worry babe, look calm down!" he said trying to comfort her, he said it in a very laid back way and put his glass down on the table causually."Well stop acting as if nothing's happened when I've lost my credit card!" Karen snapped back not finding him funny at all."Calm down Karen! I moved them all earlier, I told you I'd clean up the house for you didn't I," he said still casually trying to calm her down but wasn't succeeding, she just wanted to know where the card was. "Well hoovering would have been just fine." Karen said, now standing with her arms crossed."Look, it's fine, it's not been stolen and you haven't lost it!" he said dragging out the process and winding her up more and more by the second."Well would you just bloody tell me where it is, pleeeeeaaasseee!""Fine, fine. It was never very safe with all that junk shoved in there was it, all your credit cards are now in the kitchen in that little wooden box that was sitting around with nothing in it, I thought I'd put it to a use, and I've got no idea why you've got so many credit cards," Chris said confusedly."Thank you! Why you couldn't just tell me that in the first place, instead of winding me up," Karen complained. Chris went to stand behind her and put his arms around her waist and talking into her ear."Because winding you up is just so much more fun," he said simply, kissing her neck gently. "Oh is it now?!" she said, walking into the kitchen and fetching the credit card and returning to the lounge sitting on the sofa with the laptop on her lap."Right what bit do I click on here then?" she asked puzzled."Let me help," Chris suggested taking the laptop off her and showing her where to click. "No I want to do it myself," she complained getting agitated."Just let me help you it will be a lot quicker," Chris said taking the laptop from her again, it was like a mini tug of war."No it's fine, just let me hold it then and tell me how to do it, I won't ever learn if you just do it for me will I?" she said moaning again. Emma then came over to see what was going on and see if she could help, but she was laughing at the two of them bickering like little kids. It took them ages to finally sort it out, and in the end Chris did order them because Karen got so confused where you were supposed to put in all the information and kept doing it wrong... But once they were ordered they settled down again and Emma took the laptop back and returned to her room, happy that she now had the shoes and the dress for her hopefully to be perfect wedding day...

They had another lazy evening with lit candles in front of the television, it was becoming quite a regular thing now and they both loved it, just snuggling into each other's bodies and every now and then sharing intimate, passionate kisses where their lips are pressed together for a few seconds at a time, and then they would break off gently and stare at the television for a while, and then back to their kissing, their hands also wandering each other's bodies because it was an irresistible opportunity. Once it hit midnight they thought it'd be best to call it a day and head off to bed, where they snuggled up closely together, their bodies locked into each other and their arms wrapped around each other, safely tucked up with the duvet wrapped around them, and various pillows surrounding them. Karen felt so safe in Chris's arms, and he found it extremely comforting to know she cared about him so much, and they were both amazed at how well the relationship had settled in, and how quickly they'd got used to it, knowing it had always been destined.


	10. Chapter 10

The following morning the girls were off out early to work and college, and Chris rose early leaving Karen to sleep and he headed for the shower as soon as the girls were done in the bathroom showering, and doing their hair and make up, which Chris was still not used to: spending so much time in a house full of women, he'd never understand why they spent so much time making themselves over, just to go out to work or whatever. He sighed as he waited for the bathroom to become free and then made his way in to get himself together leaving Karen still asleep, she deserved to get as much rest as possible...When he was dressed and out the shower he returned to Karen, she was his own special sleeping beauty, he loved watching her sleep, she seemed so innocent and helpless lying there in the middle of the bed, with the duvet wrapped around her and the wintery January sunlight just starting to seep through the curtains. He knew he'd have to wake her soon to get her up, so they could head off to the rink without them being so late that Jayne gets annoyed, (this was also becoming quite a regular habit, much to Jayne's disgust, and Chris's too, he had also been extremely conscious of time, but now he was with Karen the obsession seemed to have died down a bit, she seemed to calm him down a bit and he didn't mind being a little late). "Karen, honey, wakey-wakey..." he whispered softly into her ear, as he wandered over to the bedside and slowly and gently climbed on next to her, gently so he didn't jog the bed or jolt her awake...he hated to disturb her, but after all it had to be done..."No... no not yet just a little longer... please... oh I love you sexy Christopher..." Karen replied with her eyes still shut tight, still sleeping and dreaming, but somehow aware that Chris was there in her surroundings, but wasn't fully conscious of where exactly she was... Chris laughed lightly at her response and gently shook her shoulders in a second attempt to wake her, not liking that he was breaking up her wonderful dreams."No babe, come on you've got to get up, we've got to go to work honey..." he said in a hushed voice, lying next to her now, and stroking her arm softly. "What time is it..." she murmered still reluctant to get up, not realizing how late it was. "It's half 8 honey, come on it's time you got up and sorted, or we'll be late..." he said speaking a little louder this time but still in a soft tone of voice. This woke Karen up in an instant, half 8? Normally she would have been up an hour ago if not longer, and would be dressed and showered and be doing her hair and make up, now she was sure to be late... Why hadn't he woken her earlier? And he'd be the one complaining when they were late and Jayne would be getting annoyed..."Chris!" she said quite loudly, sitting up quickly, a bit too quickly for her head's liking..."What?" he asked innocently."Why haven't you got me up before now?" she demanded, worried how they were ever going to get to the rink for 9:15. "We're going to be so late now do you realize that?!" she carried on, quickly getting out of bed in a hurry, and looking for her towel to have a quick shower, and there'd be no time to wash her hair."Well that doesn't matter too much does it?" Chris said to her, surprised at how worked up she was getting, and not realizing she would need more than an hour to get ready for work! "Jayne must be used to us being late by now anyway, and I'm not even that bothered anymore, and you know what I was like before I was with you..." Chris continued on, thinking of when he used to live with Jill and be rushing around to get to the rink about an hour before anyone else, and if they weren't there 5 minutes before they were supposed to be meeting he'd get all panicked and wonder where the hell they'd got to... "Oh come on Chris, you know how long it takes me to get ready, surely you'd have thought to get me up before now? How long have you been up? Have the girls gone?" she was firing questions at him like god knows what and still couldn't find her towel, something else that Chris had tidied up during his period of boredom the day before, and not warned Karen about it, or where he'd moved it to. "I don't suppose you've seen my towel have you..." she asked, feeling like it was a stupid question to ask, but thought she'd better ask anyway in case he did know where it was; her voice was muffled because she was looking through the cupboards at the other side of the room."Erm, yeah I do actually, it's in the wash, thought it could do with one," he replied casually."Well thanks for the heads up, here's me looking for it! I'm wasting so much time... the more I think about it the more late I'm convinced we're going to be!" Karen snapped back at him dragging another clean towel out the top of the wardrobe, pulling a small load down with it, and ordering Chris to sort it out for her and have it done by the time she was out. "Wow, what's wrong with you today?" he said as she disappeared through to the en suite bathroom and slammed the door slightly behind her. "Stressy!" Chris muttered under his breath as he got up off the bed and went to pick up all the towels that had fallen in a heap on the floor. Karen must have had the quickest shower of her life - normally she took forever in there until everything got steamed up and then she was forced to open the window to clear the place out, and normally she'd go out and forget to close it, so when she got home, the whole house would be freezing - but today she was so quick it barely got foggy at all, she hurried out quickly dried herself and picked out her grey jog bottoms with a fluffy lining, and cream long sleeved top, quickly ran a brush through her almost- perfect hair and quickly applied a bit of mascara (poking her eye with the wand in the process because she was trying to do it in such a hurry) and lippy, before running downstairs and putting four slices of toast under the grill.

"Blimey Karen, I don't think I've ever seen you get ready that bloody quick," Chris said in a bit of shock, following her downstairs, glancing at the clock which read just 8:45. "We've got half an hour!""Well we could get a lot done in half an hour," she replied seductively, impressed by her own speediness, thinking it would at the very least, be 9:00. She walked over to where Chris was sitting at the kitchen table, and leaving the toast in the grill, placed soft kisses on his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Oh, could we now," Chris replied in between sweet kisses, he had one arm wrapped around Karen's waist and the other placed on her bottom, then he moved it slowly down her leg, pulled her onto his lap as the kisses got a little longer and more intense, and his fingers wandered up and down her thigh, and tickling the back of her knees which she found strangely satisfying. A few minutes of kissing passed as if it were more like a few seconds much to their disappointment, and they were alerted by the smell of burnt toast wafting around the air around them, so the kisses were abruptly ended, as Karen swiftly leaped up of Chris's lap and went to get the toast out quickly rescuing it, and grabbing the butter out the fridge, Chris getting up and standing behind her while she spread a thick layer of butter on each slice and plated Chris's, they both sat down at the kitchen table and ate away quickly, silenced for once. It was a little crunchy and they could tell if they'd left it any longer it would have been totally black all over but neither of them really minded."Right we'd better go then, are you going to get a jumper to put on over that, you'll freeze babe," Chris suggested as he attended the dishes and quickly rinsed them and placed them on the draining board."Yes I was planning to actually, but I left my favorite one down here last night when we came in," she said disappearing into the living room to find it while Chris got his jacket and boots on. Once Karen had spent 10 minutes decided what shoes and coat to wear, she followed Chris out to the car and they drove off listening to the local radio, with the digital screen in the car reading an impressive 9:10, much earlier than they'd initially thought they were going to get out... "See, it doesn't take you that long to get ready does it?" Chris said to Karen, they were both still surprised to not be running too madly were half way there and Karen had a looming thought that suddenly doomed on her. "I've forgotten my purse!""What do you need it for""I've got to go and pick Emma's dresses up! We're going to have to go back now, aw and we were doing so well!""Oh Karen, you could have thought about this earlier before we'd left, we're almost there and by the time we go all the way back, and then head off again, there's going to be loads of traffic around here and then we really will be late..." he said sighing heavily."Oh I'm sorry, you said you didn't mind being late anymore!" Karen snapped back at him, wondering why his mood had suddenly changed as they headed back, seeing the opposite side of the road begin to build up a bit of traffic. When they got back to the house Karen quickly ran in, grabbed her purse and headed out to the car, then realized that she'd been using her credit card last night to order the shoes online, so had to go back in once again, and then try and remember where she'd put it...


	11. Chapter 11

"Where the hell have you two been?!" said a slightly annoyed Jayne, who had already started the rehearsals with the professional skaters; she'd found it difficult to try and explain to them the choreography by herself, she really needed Chris to help with all the partnered work!

"Sorry Jayne we got held back..." Chris said not too convincingly as the pair of them sat at the side of the rink and got their skates on quickly."But we're here now!" Karen said happily trying to cheer Jayne up."Well hurry up and get on the ice then it's no good you being over there is it, that's not helping at all." The whole group paused whilst Karen and Chris got on the ice and waited for the music to start again as they went through the routine again, or what they'd managed to pick up of it, and Jayne and Chris demonstrated the whole thing, the rest of the pros trying to pick up as much more as they could just by watching and taking it all in, and Karen skated around helping them, seeing who needed help, and managed to demonstrate to the women pros the position they should be in in the man's arms quite a few times too... They worked hard for a couple of good solid hours and by the end of it the routine was perfected and Chris told everyone to take a break, mainly because he couldn't wait any longer to be with Karen again. He skated over to her, grabbed her hand and pulled her to the other side of the rink and as they climbed off, they had a little moment with their bodies pressed up closely together and intimately kissing for a few minutes, Chris mentally undressing Karen in front of his eyes, disappointed by the fact he couldn't do it for real... Their hands began to wonder each other's bodies too, and Chris's managed to make their way underneath Karen's jumper..."Erm excuse me you two," Jayne said coming up behind them acting disgusted by their behavior, but couldn't help feeling jealous she didn't have Phil to have a good smooch with in the breaks."Oh what now Jayne..." Chris said impatiently, slowly breaking off his intense kisses with Karen, not happy that they'd been disturbed and interrupted again. "Well unlike you, everyone else would actually like to get some work done..." she said gesturing towards the ice rink behind them. "Well isn't there any work to be done in the office?" Chris thought tactfully."There is a bit actually that could use doing, I suppose you two want to go do that?" Jayne said seeing exactly where he was heading with that cheeky request... and Chris nodded eagerly. "Well if I let you go, you have to promise to actually have all the work done in the next two hours... understood?" Jayne said sternly, acting as if she were their mother. "Yes, alright," they said in unison, Karen had now caught on to what Chris was planning and a smile had crept onto her face as she imagined the time they were about to spend alone with no interruptions...

ayne quickly regretted teling Karen and Chris they could go work in the office by themselves, she knew they'd just be up to no good and of course there would be no sign of any work being done whatsoever, but the two of them were in such a lovey dovey, giggly mood now, they were only going to giggle, muck around, and just cause Jayne to get fustrated with them if they were to stay on the ice...As Jayne skated gracefully back onto the ice, gathering the group together to discuss the rest of the day's plans, conversations were still going on between the rest of the pros, and nobody was really listening to poor Jayne at all, who was desperately trying to get all their attention, and really not having much luck. "I thought Karen and Chris were just having a fling!" somebody asked Jayne, she wasn't even fully aware who it was, maybe Fred, or Michael?"No, they're now in a rather stable relationship actually, a lot happened for both of them over the christmas break, and I suppose the situation has changed quite a bit since you lot last saw them," Jayne said, happy for her friends. Meanwhile, in the so-called office, things were just about heating up."Do we have to actually do the work?" Karen complained as Chris struggled to unlock the door."Nope, well, I was planning something a little different anyway, but unless you want to...?" Chris told her cheekily, and finally unlocking the door and going inside."Of course I don't want to, you'd have to be bloody mad to actually, physically want to do it, even Jayne hates it!" "I totally agree, its so dull... has to be done at some point though, doesn't it? Unfortunately...""Okay, so what have you got planned then?" Karen asked walking over to Chris who had, to her disappointment, gone straight to sit at the computer desk, and was impatiently (as usual) waiting for it to load up."Well you'll have to wait won't you?" he teased, and pulled her onto his lap as he loaded up a few files that needed completing. "You know we're quite lucky really, a lot of jobs involve a hell of a lot more paper work than this-" He was cut off by the sudden action of Karen's lips pressed against his."You said we weren't going to do the work," she said inbetween kissing him and moving her hands swiftly through his hair, and up and down his neck."I was just-" Karen cut him off again by pressing her finger against his lips to stop him talking, before continuing to passionately kiss him."Karen" Chris said through soft kisses getting more and more intimate. "the door-" "is open" he finally got out, and Karen took the information in, so still kissing each other, Chris picked Karen up, wrapping his arms around her carried her to the other side of the room, closing the door and then putting her down, pressing her up against the back of the office door and kissing her more and more. "I love you Mrs Barber" he whispered through kissing. "I love you too I want you here... now... make love to me Dean..." Karen whispered back, but more fiercly and with a loving urgency in her voice."I want you too..." Chris continued, his hands now wandering up and down Karen's slight figure, her hands wandering muscular frame. "I want you more and more every minute," Karen confessed, kissing more and more intently. "I know me too..." Chris then slowly, still kissing Karen, lifted up her jumper and had to pause slightly to fling it across the room, and then continued with the intimacy, lifting up her top and his hands wandering the laciness of her bra. He took her top off over her head, and that too, was flinged across the room. They moved to the other side of the room, passionately making their way around the office, almost as if doing a sexy dance or a scene from a film, but they never wanted to part... There was a knock at the door before Jayne let herself in, wandering what she would come across; Karen and Chris were totally unaware of course. Jayne cleared her throat, but still neither of them noticed her standing there, plainly watching them make out. "Excuse me?!" she finally said in a disgusted tone, and slowly the two bodies drifted apart, but they were still standing real close, with a guilty yet innocent look on their faces... "Do you want to explain yourselves?!" she continued on, not really knowing why she was so shocked, after all this is exactly what she'd expected to walk in on, maybe a little more passionately involved than she'd perhaps hoped. "Sorry Jayne... we'll get the work done now, I'm sorry, won't happen again, promise, we're on it..." he apologized not so sympathetically, as if he was back at school apologizing to a teacher for not doing his work. "I don't know why I let the pair of you in here alone, I knew it was stupid..." she mused, not knowing why she was about to walk out again and leave them alone once more. "Sorry Karen, I find it a little weird standing here telling you off and you staring up at me wearing nothing but your bra!" "Ah well it's nothing you haven't seen before is it..." Karen replied then went over to get her top and started to put it back on under Jayne's stern look. Jayne then proceeded to get out all the documents and legal stuff from the filing cabinet in the corner of the room, and explained to Chris specifically what she wanted done by the next half hour, before returning to the rink.

"God she's stressy isn't she?" Chris mocked as soon as Jayne had left the room, causing Karen to let out a giggle."She's just jealous she doesn't have Phil, I do feel sorry for her at times you know...""Ah well I bet she gets all this when she gets home...now where were we..." Chris said pressing their bodies closer together again and proceeding to kiss her gently. "I'm so lucky to have you Mr Dean..." Karen murmered through kisses, and her top came off again, and made its way to the other side of the room. "What about me, what did I ever do to deserve such a stunning woman like you..." They weren't kissing for as long this time, before Jayne came in again, this time to get her phone to ring Phil quickly about something she wanted him to pick up before she got home."For heavens sake you too!" she said really quite cross this time. "Karen, get your bloody top on! Now stop all this and actually get some work done or I'll be seperating you and I mean it ok!" she huffed and left the room for a second, and, surprise surprise, the kissing continued until she came back in... "Oh for **** sake, that's it now I mean it this time! Chris, out on the rink, help the celebrities with their routines that I've had to show them myself." she snapped angrily putting her phone back in her bag. "Karen, you're staying here, and I want all this work done within the next 25 minutes or they'll be huge trouble..." Jayne instructed strictly acting as her mother. "Yes ma am..." Karen replied appropiately."Do you know where everything is?" Jayne made sure."Yep, pens, paper, other files..." she said pointing to where each thing was to prove her point."Okay I'll leave you to it then..." Jayne sighed and walked out, following Chris. 5 minutes later, Jayne came back rushing into the office. "Can you pass the first aid box please Karen, quick we've got blood here!" she said urgently."Yep," she replied not even looking to see who was injured, and searched around for the box."Oh come on we haven't got all bloody day!" Jayne said impateintly."I don't know where it is!" "On top of the cupboard in the corner, come on Karen hurry up please just get the bloody box!" "I can't reach it!" she complained as she stood on the toe picks of her skates trying to reach the box but not having any luck. "Hang on a second..." she said, going to find Chris to get him to reach it."No we don't have a second, oh for god's sake!"A few seconds later, Karen and Chris come speeding through the door, and Jayne grunts in disaproval. "What are you doing here, I thought I told the pair of you to stay away from each other?""Look do you want this box or not?" Chris said ****ily and reaching up to pass Jayne the box."Right now thanks Chris, off you go again thank you!" Jayne demanded, but Chris still proceeding to pop another kiss on Karen's soft shiny lips before he walked out of the room to Jayne hitting him on the way out..."Oi!""Okay, you should be okay to carry on now, just have a bit of rest for 5 minutes and then it'll be fine," Jayne instructed Maria, who'd just had a blade lightly jabbed into her calf, and been incredibly lucky it hadn't been more serious than a little cut. "Karen, back to work please honey." she said nodding at her as she left the room. "Yep..." she sighed and typed out the rest of what needed filling in, and eventually Chris and Jayne both returned, it was finally time for their lunch break. "Hey honey..." he said as he walked over to Karen and kissed her for a few seconds before Jayne broke them apart."Excuse me, could you please not do that while I'm in the room?""Oh god! I forgot, I've got to go and pick up the dresses! Emma will bloody kill me if I don't get there in time... oh god what even is the time? Am I already too late? What time did I say I had to be there for?" she said, panic setting into her voice."Oohhh, have you been wedding shopping?" asked Jayne a little excitedly. "Yeah we went yesterday, me, Ems and Laura, we all went. We bought Ems' dress and she made me order the shoes online when we got back, but when it came to the bridesmaids dresses they were all out of stock, but they were due another delivery of them this morning... I just hope they're still there...""I'm sure they will be" Jayne reassured.

Karen and Chris quickly rushed off to get in the car and drive to the shopping centre which was about 10 minutes away from the rink, and it was almost 2 o clock by the time they got there, Karen was hoping like mad the dresses were going to be there, ready and waiting for her, she was petrified she might have missed her chance and then Emma would be cursing her forever... or so she thought. She hurried into the shop while Chris opted to stay in the car, and rushed over to the counter, luckily it was the same lady in the shop who was there yesterday, so at least she knew who she was... "Erm, excuse me...""Yes, how can I help?""I came by yesterday and bought a brides dress, and you said you were getting another batch of the bridesmaids dresses in today so I've come to collect them if that's okay... are they here?""Yes, they came at 10 this morning and I've been saving them for you ever since, it's a good job I remembered because my collegue almost sold half of them to someone else..." she said with a tang of guilt in her voice, as she disapeared into the stock to room to find Karen's dresses."Oh thank you so much," Karen gushed. "Here they are..." she said producing the bridesmaids dresses to Karen, all wrapped up in a waterproof, plastic cover to protect them, and then Karen handed over her credit card, and carefully draped the dresses over her arms so she didn't crease them up. "That was quick," Chris said as Karen opened the car boot and carefully laid the dresses flat."She had them all ready for me," she said happily. "Right how much time we got to kill?" she said flirtaciously kissing him as she got into the passenger seat next to him, and then adjusted the mirror so she could re-do her lippy."Well seeing as Jayne is pretty much already expecting us to be late... and she's already pretty mad with us I don't think it'd make much difference if we were a bit late back..." Chris said, and then kissed her back, spoiling her lippy again. "I don't know why you bother..." he said, and she laughed."Nor do I..." The kissing then became a little more intense as they sat in the car park having a nice little smooch, luckily it was a dimmed car park so no one could really see..."Right I really think we better be heading back, don't you?" Karen said about half an hour/45 minutes later, not wanting to upset Jayne anymore than she already had that morning. "Just a few more minutes.." "Chris, your phone's ringing, I can feel it vibrating," Karen told him as they kissed and felt each other's bodies. "Do you want me to answer it?""Not really but I suppose you'd better..." Karen sighed as the kissing slowed down and broke off. "Urgh it's Jayne, she's really not happy with us is she..." "Nope, and can you blame her really? I mean really?" Karen said as she took the phone out of Chris's hand and answered it for him."Hi Jayne""Karen, wherever you are, this is your 10 minute warning so you'd better make your way back over here please.." she kindly requested."Yep we're on our way back now, don't worry...see you in a few""Couple more minutes here then right?" Chris asked kissing her again. "Yep..."Back at the rink they really hadn't done too badly for time, they arrived just 10 minutes after the time they were supposed to be... 20 minutes after Jayne's 10 minute warning."Right you two, can I trust you now? I'm headed for the office for a few hours, that way some work actually might get done... I want you two to start teaching the group dance, the one with the celebs too, hear me? And I want it done by 5!" Jayne gave them clear instructions as Karen and Chris got their skates on, and Jayne took hers off, and changed into her comfy uggs, much more preferable. Karen and Chris took to the ice and there were a few giggles amongst everyone else as they did, and a few of the pros sighed, thinking nothing was going to be done. "Right, the song for this week's group performance is Raining Men..." Chris started, and then explained to them all about the different props and costumes that were going to be involved, most of them liked what they heard."Okay let's get started then..." Karen said, and she went through the first few bars of moves, this would open the first show of 2012 and it was really important that they got it right, so there was a lot of work to be done. The choreography was quite simple seeing as the competition had only just begun, but the standards were much higher than any other year and the skating was at a pretty impressive level, for just a couple of months training. Jayne appeared a few hours later having completed all the work that needed doing, and Karen and Chris had surprisingly got through the whole routine. There had been lots of giggles, but they'd done it, and that was the main thing, they'd certainly surprised Jayne for one thing. "Well done guys, you all did fantastic today! See you tomorrow!" Chris said and then left the ice, hand in hand with Karen, and went to speak to Jayne. "You don't need us this weekend do you?" Chris checked with Jayne."Well no not really, most of the couples will just be working on their individual routines and not all at this rink either, why what you planning?""Oh nothing, I just wanted to check I ws free that's all.." he said rather secretively, much to Karen's disappointment because she hated secrets, and Chris hadn't mentioned anything to her..."What are we doing at the weekend then?" Karen asked trying to get it out of him as they walked out to the car with their bags in the dark wintery sky. "Oh nothing you need to know about..." he said with a cheeky sound to his voice."Are you taking me somewhere?" Karen asked eagerly, getting a bit excited."Well maybe, I guess you'll just have to wait and see won't you...I'm not saying a word, let's just say I've got it covered..." he said. He'd secretly been planning a weekend away for both of them for a few weeks now, just a little break before all the real work began with Dancing on Ice on the tv and everything, this would be their last chance to get some proper time to themselves and he was definately planning to make the most of it...


	12. Chapter 12

"Oh thanks so much for getting these mum, you're a bloody life saver!" Emma exclaimed excitedly as Karen walked through the front door with the dresses safely in her arms, and Chris followed her in behind. Emma had been waiting for about half an hour since she got back from work for the dresses to arrive, she couldn't wait to see them! "Laura!" she called up the stairs to her sister so had not long been home either."Yeah?" she said trudging down the stairs reluctantly."You and mum have to try your dresses on!" said Emma excitedly."Oh Emma I know you're excited but can't you wait a bit, just until we get settled I've literally just walked through the door!""Okay, sorry..." she said more quietly, taking the dresses from Karen's arms and taking them upstairs with Laura."I'll be up in 5 minutes okay? Just let me put the kettle on""Do I get to see you in this beautiful dress then?" Chris said excitedly. "Yep you do... I want you to take a picture of me and Laura in them okay?""Yep ma am, you'd better go up then hadn't you, I'll put the kettle on, call me up when you're ready?" he said as he hung his coat ran up the stairs daintily to Emma's room and brought the dresses into her own bedroom, and Laura and Emma followed her in. Laura got the dress on first and luckily it fitted like a glove, it was a perfect fit on Karen too. They both looked beautiful in them, and they came to just above the knee. "Hang on a second..." Karen said, and she went to go and get two pairs of shoes, silver diamante sandles and passed a pair to Laura, and they matched the dress perfectly. "Chris!" she called as she went out to the landing to call him up the stairs, with the camera. "You look beautiful baby..." he said as soon as he saw her and gave her a quick kiss. "Pose then both of you!" "It's lovely..." Chris said looking at the picture on the screen and admiring his beautiful lover.

The next day of training dragged on for both Karen and Chris, Chris more so as he knew what he was waiting for, Karen just knew Chris had planned something special, and she couldn't wait to find out what. When they day was finally over, they got out of the rink by 3, and Chris drove them home in Karen's car, instructed her to pack a bag for a weekend away, but he still wouldn't tell her where they were going. He'd already packed her a bag secretly the night before, and then regretted it so he told her just to go and check what he'd packed was okay. All Karen did was add in a bit more make up and an extra cardigan, then rushed downstairs to meet Chris by the door."I'm so excited baby!" she said wrapping her arms around his neck and holding on tight as he swept up her legs and carried her out to the car, putting all the luggage in the boot. By 4pm they were off on the road and Karen had still no idea where they were going. "So when are you going to tell me what all this is about, and where you're whisking me off to?" Karen asked excitedly."I'm not telling you still..." he teased. "You'll just have to wait until we get there won't you, I promise you'll like it..." An hour later Karen was still bugging Chris about telling her where they were going, she genuinely had no idea, except the part that they were heading out of town and towards the country. "Here we are honey..." Chris said finally after an hour and a half journey it had now got a lot colder and was dark out, but Karen was excited to find out where Chris had taken pulled up the car outside this great big house, which looked really special just from the outside. The front door was smaller than the average door and it kind of reminded Karen of an old fashioned cottage type place from the outside, with a rose bush out the front and ivy climbing up one side of the house; it also had a thatched roof and two chimneys. "This is beautiful Chris," Karen told him and gave him a kiss while they sat in the car for a few seconds."We've got the whole place to ourselves until Sunday evening..." "Really? How? How did you even find out about this place?""Well let's just say I know some people..." Chris said still being quite secretive. "Shall we go inside?""Course" Karen replied and got out the car and got her bags from the boot and Chris got his, they walked hand in hand up to the door and Chris whipped out a set of keys to let themselves in, which Karen had never seen before. There was a small hallway in front of them as Chris opened the door, where a shoe cupboard was and a few pegs for coats, so they hung their things up. Then they went through the door where there was another small hallway with a mirror along one wall, Karen glanced at her reflection and quickly smoothed down her hair before following Chris through to the main living room, which was rather large and had an open fire, with another big decorative mirror hanging above the fireplace, and a large open bay window out to a beautiful country view, which Karen immediately adored. Chris put the fire on to heat up the room a bit seeing as there seemed to be a bit of a draft coming through. Still carrying their bags, they went through to the next room which was a lovely open plan kitchen, very similar to one Karen had always wanted, complete with a breakfast bar in the middle. They continued through the back room which was very light and open, compared to the more closed in and cosy front room, and a little warmer in there too. Leading off from the back room was the wooden stairs, which they went up and found two huge bedrooms, one with a single bed and pastel walls, and another one with a big double bed with crisp, clean sheets laid out for them. Confetti hearts were sprinkled all over the room for them and it was all incredibly romantic, and Karen was falling in love with it. They put their bags down in the corner of the room and broke into a romantic kiss, standing in the middle of the room, then moving over towards the bed, and eventually falling back onto it. "This is amazing Chris... thank you, thank you so much," she said gratefully, and continued kissing him, and kicking her shoes off. "You're incredibly welcome..." he said in between soft kisses. "I thought we could both use a break before the show started..." he mused, letting his hands wonder Karen's body again. "Yes we certainly could... I can't believe it's only a week to go!" They continued having their romantic moments for the next hour, and both of them were certainly enjoying themselves already, and to think they had a whole weekend of this luxury place all to themselves... "What do you say we find somewhere to go out for dinner?" Chris suggested. Karen was tired from working and then the drive over here, and didn't really fancy the idea of having to get all dressed up and ready to go out somewhere; the idea of a nice quiet night in, snuggling up in front of the cosy fire, seemed much more appealing to her at that moment, but of course she didn't want to hurt Chris with her decision."Actually... I was thinking we could have a nice relaxing evening..." she trailed off to hear Chris's view on her opinion."Okay babe, whatever you like..." he said tickling her gently, making her giggle."It will be much more fun than having to get all dressed up, won't it?" she said with a cheekiness in her voice as she sat up, leaning on her elbow with her cheek leaning against her hand, and she moved her leg up over Chris. "Oh it's going to be one of those kinds of relaxing evenings is it?" he said cheekily back, and put his arms around her and kissed her again. "Shall we eat first? I don't know about you but I'm bloody starving... then we can have some fun," he suggested.

"okay" she happily agreed and they both got up giggling to each other about nothing in particular, and they managed to find some food in the cupboards and do a make shift dinner with what they found, and ate greedily, they hadn't eaten since breakfast, they never thought to stop for lunch. "Shall we see what's on tv tonight then" Karen suggested taking Chris's hand to lead him away from the washing up. "Come on you don't have to do that now do you, let's go and relax... we'll sort everything out before we leave on Sunday, then we don't have to worry about anything else do we..." They sat close enough they may as well have been on top of each other, and Karen was snuggled right into Chris's body, her head resting on his shoulder, and occasionally they'd look up at each other and stare into each other's eyes romantically, have a quick smooch and then go back to half watching whatever was on the television. An hour or two later they'd both woken up a lot more, but especially Karen, she began to get a little more playful, much to Chris's delight. She started off just kissing him, then placing soft kisses on his cheek, down his neck, and back to his lips, and then he'd continue and do the same to Karen, and they got closer and closer together until Karen was actually sitting on his lap, and Chris's hands were one minute through her soft, hair and then making their way down her body and feeling around inside her top..."What do you say we move this to the bedroom?" Chris suggested."Ohh yes" Karen replied and Chris carried her back up to the beautiful bedroom and practically threw her down on the bed, and climbed on top of her, kissing her body all over. "I love you Christopher" she said, a rarity of using his full name, but somehow she made it sound sexy... "I love you baby too" he said pleasuring her greatly and then slowly taking off her top, the temptation to just lick her whole body was getting too much for him, he continued kissing her passionately, and moved the kisses to her chest, he was having all the fun. "OK its my go now you've had your fun" Karen said in a seductive tone and straddled over him, and placed kisses on his chest, ripping his t-shirt away from his body...


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, the cold winter sunlight woke the both of them, seeping through the drape curtains with the beautiful curtain rail which had two large gold crystal balls on the end. "morning baby" chris said through a big yawn and stretched out his arms satisfyingly, then placed a few soft kisses on her warm ears, and laid and stroked her hair gently until eventually she woke."morning my sexy" Karen said sleepily, opening one eye and gazing up at him lovingly. "you were amazing last night babe..." he said wistfully, memories from the night before coming back to him. "so were you baby" she whispered lustfully. They laid in each others arms for at least a good hour, just chatting quietly to their hearts content, with no work,no kids, nothing to disturb them and no cares in the world. "are we going to move then" Karen asked, feeling the need to get up and do something, she certainly wasn't used to just lying in bed with nothing to all day, it was a wonderful treat for them both, fully deserved and definately needed, before all the hard work started with all the dancing on ice training, and soon the live shows would be starting of course. They had a challenge ahead of them to tackle the press when they found out about their relationship, but they'd be time to prepare for that, and they had each other to get them through it."but we do not need to move, this our special treat weekend okay, and we're going to enjoy every minute of it, we can do whatever we like, and that means staying in bed all day, with not a care in the world..." he said letting out a sigh of happiness, lying in the softess, most comfortable bed in the world, with his special princess lying in his arms, the sunlight shining onto both of them."mmmm okay that sounds lovely, I still can't believe you arranged all this without me knowing, it's the most wonderful thing I could ever imagine" she replied relaxingly, and tilted her head up for chris to place a romantic kiss on her soft plump lips. "I love you so much I never want you to leave my arms..." chris mused staring deeply into her eyes, like pools of magical sea water. "I love you dearly too, I never want you to leave me, I still can't believe we're together, you're so amazing to have made this happen, I never want us to part" "well I have you to thank too honey, it takes two baby..." he began to sing, causing Karen to let out a cute little giggle, almost hysterical, and then they shared another beautiful kiss, still resting in each other's arms. "mmm what time is it" Karen asked still sleepily, as she realised her eyes were gently resting closed, showing chris her long, perfect lids and lashes. Chris turned around to glance at his iPhone, which read 12:43 across his background image of him and Karen, taken a few days ago."almost 1" he said rounding it to the nearest hour."what do you say we have a bath...""together?" chris asked hopefully into her ear, kissing the side of her face. "of course, what would be the fun in it otherwise" Karen said cheekily."well I did wonder..." chris agreed, and grabbed the corner of the duvet, flipping it off them so it ended up in a heap behind them. Karen got up and took chris's hand, he chased out the bedroom door and into the bathroom across the hall. It was an amazing bathroom, extraordinary, much better than any other hotel bathroom. A free standing bath was in the middle, large with fancy taps, Karen noticed, there was a walk in shower in the far corner, a larger-than-normal sink, and to their surprise, a jacuzzi! "this is stunning, i want to take it home" Karen said in admiration ad they walked in, and hugged chris. "what do you say we give the jacuzzi a go once we're finished in the tub?" chris said hopefully again, daydreaming about it already.

They both quickly stripped down and enjoyed some raunchy kisses while the bath was run with lots of bubbles made with bath bombs and fizzers, bubble bath and whatever liquids they could find lying around. "erm chris honey" Karen said between kisses "I think the baths going to overflow in a second""I guess it's time to get in then baby" he said laughing and carrying her over to the bath, placing her gently into the hot bubbles, and then getting in himself, sitting at the tap end, but there was plenty of room for both of them, it was the biggest bath either of them had ever seen. "i have to say I'm really not normally a bath person, but you definitely make it worth the while, this is amazing" "how can you not love a bath... It's pure bliss.." Karen said extremely satisfied as she laid back in the now just warm pool of bubbles, wading her fingers through the pure clear water. "you seem to be enjoying this bath enough" karen said flirtily, finding chris's body in the water, covered in soap and bubbles."oh believe me it's not the bath Im loving... More the wet naked lady..." he said laughing and then leaning forward to kiss her tentively. "oh is it now..." Karen said through laughter, feeling like the luckiest woman on earth as they pleasures each other in the comforting pool of warm soapy water -heaven. After an hour or so of soapy water fun, the water was now just passing as lukewarm. "what do ya say we make our way over to the jacuzzi now then... Looks like you could have a hell of a lot of fun in there doesn't it" chris said climbing out of the bath leaving his sexy wet naked lady lying in the bath."do you know what you're doing with that thing do you know how t get it going" Karen enquired."course I do babe don't worry I'll have it going in a blink" he said, grabbing one of the pure White fluffy towels off the rack and wrapping it around his waist, before he started to investigate with all the buttons and switches and find out what they all did. He found a few which controlled the different fountain type things at the bottom of it, but couldn't figure out how to get the water in for one thing, or how to get the bubbles going... "chris honey are you okay over there" Karen asked wondering how long it was going to take him before their fun could start again..."erm no not really babe I haven't got a clue what I'm doing to be honest" he chuckled

"honey please come help me Ive got no idea what the bloody hell I'm doing here" chris finally admitted after a long 10 minutes, and Karen was now practically shivering in the now cold bath water, she couldn't wait to get in the hot bubbling jacuzzi that could soon be waiting for them, if they ever got it started... "course... Could you bring me a towel please or I'll freeze..." "course I will baby" he said quickly grabbing her a fresh clean towel from the pile on the rack, almost pulling every other item down with it in the process... "thanks chris" she said as she climbed out the bath and her patted her soft silky skin dry s little before wrapping the towel tightly around her body and tucking in the end to secure it, and then went over to the jacuzzi to investigate what chris was doing wrong."right what you doing here..." she said leaning over, giving chris a lovely view in the process. She pressed a few random buttons and flicked a few switches having absolutely no clue what she was doing, no more than chris did, but 30 seconds later on came the water squirting out of the sides and filling up the small pool, 5 minutes later it was ready for them to enjoy themselves, so in a matter of seconds two towels were dropped on the floor and they both hopped in, splashing around behaving like two innocent little kids."oi stop the splashing you..." chris laughed "aww why am I getting you a bit wet" Karen said flirtatiously and then jumped onto his lap splashing his face even more."why hello there sexy baby where did you come from" chris said at karen's close arrival, laughing, and they shared wet soppy kisses having the most fun either of them had had in such a long time, it was a great relief for the pair of them to be finally in peace and enjoying themselves."babes your turning me on so so much right now" chris gasped panting a little as the pace of kissing sped up more and more and the bubbles around them bubbling away creating a more exciting atmosphere around them as they explored each other's bodies and pleasures each other in the heat of the moment. "oh I'm sorry did you want me to stop" she said even more flirtatiously than before as her hands wondered all over his body across his chest, he was loving every second and Karen was having plenty of fun herself. "oh no don't stop please don't stop" he said still panting and beginning to let his own hands wonder more over Karens smooth curves as the bubbling water soaked their skin. Succulent kisses were now being placed all down her body, over her neck as she whispered words into chris's ear. "oh boy do I love you right now" he said kissing her over and over. "I love...you...too..." she stuttered, almost wearing herself out and feeling like the most relaxed woman in the world having the time if her life."I've never had this much fun" chris declared running his fingers through Karens now soaking wet silky locks that just touched her slender shoulders whilst wet."me neither" she agreed with passion placing another kiss on chris's dripping lips and wrapping her arms around his waist pulling her body closer to his, and their bodies tightly moulded together, a perfect match.

"that was amazing..." chris panted, they'd now wrapped themselves in big fluffy White dressing gowns and were sat incredibly closely on the sofa again in front of the fire, with the music channel on '50 songs to fall in love to' chris was stroking Karens forehead gently and running his fingers through her damp hair which smelt faintly of citrus fruits, Karen was rubbing chris's chest and had hedges resting on his shoulder, and her feet up tucked underneath her. "mmm it was... Sex in a hot rub at 50 what can I say-""wow" chris said finishing her scentence, or answering her question. "I've never had such an amazing experience" chris admitted kissing the top if Karens had as he did so."you hungry?" Karen asked,thinking she could really do with food, it was almost 4 o clock and all the excitement in the bath and of course the jacuzzi hot tub had made her starving."I was thinking the same thing... What do you fancy, whatever you like" "I was just thinking of cheese and beans on toast actually, nothing complicated but enough to fill us up for a few hours" Karen decided, slowly getting up and searching the fridge. "sounds good to me" chris agreed following her into the kitchen. They had another little smooch while the toast was cooking under the grill with the cheese sizzling on top. "erm babes I think it's gonna be burnt in a minute if we don't stop" chris said breaking off the kiss for a second and sniffing the smell of almost burnt toast. "oh whoops" said Karen laughing and breaking away from chris to rescue the slightly browning cheese on toast, and shoving the beans carelessly in the microwave which only took a couple of minutes, before half the tin each was poured messily on top of e last and they took their lunch back into the front room and ate it off their laps as if they were at home. "what now then baby" said chris as he took their plates into the kitchen and piled them in the sink with the plates from the night before as well, which eventually they would get round to washing up..."I don't know why don't we see if there's any movies on or something" Karen suggested searching around for the remote which she eventually found she'd been sitting on the whole time, and began to flick through all the movie channels until she found a nice romantic film for them to sit down and watch. "what's this then" chris said coming back in the room and sitting next to Karen again and taking her feet onto his lap and gently stroking and massaging them. "I dint even know to be honest jaynes seen it though she liked it" "okay then baby" he said laughing and kissing her feet.

Once the film finished it was about half 6 and both them were no longer tired and felt like they had a lot of energy all of a sudden."hey what happened to going out to dinner then, how about tonight seeing as we never got round to it last night, and we'll be headed back home tomorrow..." chris said kissing Karens feet again."oohhh yes that would be lovely chris, I take it you have somewhere in mind" "what makes you say that""well this whole surprise weekend away has come out of no where so I just figured... Shall I go and get changed then" she said playfully slapping chris's thigh. "yep... Go glam yourself up" he said went up to the bedroom and got out her dress from the bottom of the bag, hoping it wasn't too creased up, but wished she'd got it out and hung it up when they'd arrived last night, but it was too late for thinking like that. She got out her giant pot of dove moisturiser and applied it all over body, leaving her skin even more smooth and silky than it was in the first place. Then she slipped on the sexy black halter neck chiffon dress which had a ruched up bit of fabric that clinched in her tiny waist. The length of the skirt came about and inch above the knee, and the tight satin fabric underneath the chiffon hugged her slender figure tightly, and had about a 3 inch slit at the back. Karen then quickly ran the straighteners through her hair, flicking the edges inward towards her face, and gave herself a side parting and pushed her fringe to one side. Next: make up. A slight bit of light foundation, smokey eyeshadow and thick black mascara, finished with a bit of shiny lippy and she was all ready to go... Walking through the living room door chris was blown away by his gorgeous girlfriend he really couldn't believe his luck..."oh come here gorgeous! I really don't know what I did to ever deserve you..." "right come on now you need to get yourself ready I don't fancy going out to dinner with you dressed in a dressing gown thanks!""yep course honey I'm going to get dressed now..." he promised and went to go and get changed and ready to spend a lovely evening with his amazing girlfriend. He put on his best smart jeans, which Karen had picked out and bought for him, they fitted him perfectly.p with a straight then pulled on his White casual shirt, and rolled up the sleeves just how Karen liked them, and left a button undone to reveal a bit more of his chest. He put on a bit of aftershave and grabbed his jacket before going down to meet Karen who was just putting her heels on and getting her coat."ooh come here sexy look at you in your new jeans I love them" she said kissing him tenderly. "right come on let's go" he said quickly putting his shoes on. "how come your driving?" karen said surprised as he opened the car door for Karen to get in. "because we're only having dinner I'll just have a glass of wine with dinner and then we can come back and have another lovely evening... We better get some actual sleep tonight though so I've got enough energy in me to drive home" "aw baby I can't believe all this, I've had such an amazing time it's been lovely to not have anything to worry about, we should do this more often..." she said giving him a quick kiss before they set off. "where are you taking me anyway" "aw it's just a little place down the road it'll take about a 5 minute drive...it's magical"


	14. Chapter 14

Chris pulled up outside a smallish restaurant, it looked a bit More modern than where they were staying, and as they walked inside they were immediately greeted by a young man dressed in smart clothing with a name badge that read 'matt'. "hello how can I help you?" he asked as he approached them at the front of the restaurant whilst holding an important looking clipboard. They could see the place wasn't at all busy, just a few tables taken up, but it was still early. "we'd like a table for two please," chris asked, their arms were now interlocked. "well as you can see we're not very busy so you've got a lot of options, how about the one by the window over there?" he said pointing in the direction toward the back of the restuarant, the table was almost isolated from the rest but it looked cosy, it was situated right by the fire which was on. "yes that looks lovely, thank you" chris replied as they were soon directed to the table. "would you like to order a drink for now? I'll be back with a menu in a second""yes please I'll just have a diet coke for the moment please""and the same for me thanks" "so where did you find out about this place then" Karen said as they held hands across the table. "like I said, I know people..." he said leaning over to kiss her."ok here's your menu for this evening and two diet cokes for you both..." matt said as he placed the two drinks in tall glasses into the middle of their small table, and passed them both a menu, which was printed on parchment paper and written in a scrolly font. "just call when youre ready to make your orders" he said and then walked away. "hmmm what are you having baby" chris mused over the menu carefully."I don't know...I'm thinking the steak and kidney pie.."

Chris called the waiter over about 10 minutes later after a long musing over the varied menu."have you made your decisions now" "yes please I'll have the steak and kidney pie""and I'll have the rump steak please... And a glass of red wine for the lady, whatever you recommend... Thank you""thank you... It'll be about. 40 minute wait I hope you dont mind we seemed to have filled up a bit and short of staff tonight" he explained apologetically."oh no worries at all, honestly it's fine" and with that he walked away the order tightly in his hand. "this is amazing..." Karen said again, she couldn't get over it."I know you keep saying it baby, and you're very welcome you know, what do you say we come back here when dancing on ice has finished eh..." "I'd like that a lot" she admitted."well there you go then... It's a date, I promise" he said leaning over the table to kiss karen. They chatted while they waiting for the food, getting all romantic together, their hands still held together across the table, and occasionally they'd take a few sips of their diet cokes in the long glasses, with specially requested straws. "I love you so so much baby girl do you know that" chris said as they kissed intesly. Karen kicked off her shoes under the table and her beautiful slender feet lifted into the air, she wandered her feet up and down his thigh, playing happily and cheekily."sorry for interrupting you..." the waiter had arrived with their food, clearing his throat subtly. "ooh,erm, I'm sorry" chris said slowly breaking off the kiss, and they both awkwardly turned around to stare at the waiter who was also looking a little awkward. "thanks ever so much" Karen said blushing slightly and taking the plate gladly, the smell of the wonderful food making them both suddenly hungry. "thank you" chris said kindly taking his plate and they both watched the waiter walk away."chris this is delicious" Karen said with her mouth watering, and chris agreeing.

The dinner was beautiful; they passed on dessert though, between them they had drunk the whole bottle of wine of the finest kind, about 3 medium sized glasses each. "Chris I think you've drank far too much you've gotta drive back" Karen said taking the last gulp of her wine and looking at the bottle in front of her, not quite believing it was totally empty already."Oh I'll be fine don't worry we've only got to go down the road haven't we, it'll be fine" he reassured her, the wine hadn't gone to his head yet so it probably be safe to drive. "can we have a bill please" Chris asked the waiter beckoning him over. "yes here you go" he said 5 minutes later placing the bill on the table, with two little mints on the side which Karen took one of. "Make sure you leave a tip" Karen reminded him as Chris put some cash on the little plate and then took his mint as well. He didn't even like them but he always took them just for the sake of them being there. "okay are you ready to go babe?" Chris said standing up behind his chair and putting his coat on, then taking Karen's coat off the back of the chair whilst she stood up, then proceeded to drape it over her shoulders, a true gentleman on a date, thought Karen. "Yep, quick before all that alcohol goes to your head, i know what you're like," Karen said chuckling. "Okay okay" he said hurrying her to exit and ushering her towards the car. They were back to the house in about two minutes, it didn't take them long at all, and they both took their coats and shoes off and sat in front of the warm open fire again, switching the television on to see what was on - there wasn't much so they just stuck to the music channel Magic, and were much more interested in kissing and pleasuring each other both giggling like mad, but still having lots of fun. "Can we move it to the bedroom pretty please..." Chris said playfully in between kissing his girlfriend."Sure baby, i love you" And then he carried Karen up the stairs again, putting out the fire first this time, he'd a feeling they wouldn't be back downstairs till the morning. He laid her down on the bed and laid himself down next to Karen, stroking the side of her smooth face, placing kisses down her neck and chest. His hands wondered over her body over the chiffon fabric of her beautiful dress, resisting the temptation to rip it off her glowing body. "i love you so, so much" he declared proudly, still giving her tender kisses as she laid and stared at him fondly, giving him the odd kiss back. "i love you too..." "you are so so amazing"


	15. Chapter 15

"Morning my sexy prince" Karen said as she woke up once more to the sunlight shining through the sheer curtains. "Morning baby..." Chris mumbled, still half asleep as Karen was as bright as a button and it had just turned 9am. "What time is it""9""You're awake early..." he said with his eyes still shut, he couldn't bring himself to be exposed to the world yet, he was still worn out from the previous night... "did you sleep well honey?" he asked. "Yes thank you... feeling it a bit though" she said flirtatiously placing a good morning kiss on his slightly stubbly cheek. "I know, last night was fantastic, i love you" "i love you too so much...""what time do we have to be out of here" Karen wondered, lying on her left side to face Chris, leaning on her elbow. "oh there's no rush, i'm thinking we get going about 3 so i don't have to drive to far in the dark, so we have all day practically to relax and get packed up before we leave... how does that sound?" he said opening one eye and placing a kiss on Karen's cheek. "That sounds perfect... just like this whole weekend has been..." "Karen baby i'm shattered can't we have another hour in bed..." Chris asked cheekily letting out a huge yawn and closing his eyes falling back on the bed and pulling the duvet over his head. "You can honey... I'm going to walk down the shop and get us some egg and bacon, and i'll come back and do you a lovely cooked breakfast in bed... how does that sound?" "and when you get back can we get in the Jacuzzi again?" Chris asked with an innocent look on his face. "of course... that will be lovely i'm sure..." she said imagining it now. "i'll be back in a while okay? you'd better catch some more sleep otherwise you won't be fit to drive us home all that way later will you?" Karen said understandingly, placing a quick kiss on his cheek, and tucking up the duvet around him, and then she quickly grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom to have a quick wash and change, and do her hair, before quickly leaving the house with her coat draped over her shoulders to protect from the cold breeze, and knee high brown boots, that zipped up on the inside. Karen strolled down the road quite briskly to escape the cold breezes and the mist that was hanging in the air, a dull January morning. She hurried down the shop as she got closer, it was freezing and her cheeks had turned a rosy red colour in the cold, and her hands were frozen, she had no gloves. She was incredibly grateful to get into the little handy shop, it was toasty and warm in there and looked as if it would have everything she needed to take back, so did a bit of shopping and then thought she'd treat herself to a magazine, as any woman would, so she made her way over to the news stand, reading the cover stories and trying to decide which one to get, which was a difficult task, so she picked up a few and took everything to the counter. Before she got there she realised she'd better take Chris back something seeing as she'd got the magazines for herself... she picked up a copy of the sun and a magazine about formula 1 cars, and then continued to the check out, flicking through the paper as she waited in the longish que."Chris? oh Chris please pick up the phone i'm begging you please..." she pleaded desperately as she found an article in the first couple of pages of the newspaper, not knowing what to do.

Eventually after 5 missed calls and voice mails waiting for him, Chris decided to pick up the phone, sleepily reaching over to the bedside table. He saw they were all from Karen along with about 10 text messages as well and couldn't believe it. What had happened? Where was she? What was the problem? Was she in the car? Still at the shop? Why had she rung so many times? She could have just come back home couldn't she and talked to him then? All these questions were whizzing around in his head as he sat and stared at his phone, then frantically trying to dial the number, but his hands were shaking which made it so much more difficult. Luckily it only took him a few minutes, and Karen answered within the first ring."Karen?! Karen what's the matter? Tell me what's wrong I'm worried sick here!" he said almost shouting, getting more and more worried as he spoke. "Oh my god Chris, you are going to hate this you really are... I was just going to get you the newspaper because I got myself some magazines and i'm in the que at the checkout now and then i was reading the newspaper and i wish i hadn't i really do i didn't want to see it Chris i didn't-""Karen calm down baby...Just tell me what's the matter! Do you want me to come and get you? Where are you?" "It's... its Jill" she whimpered down the phone, she felt like collapsing as she stared at the open page, and she was next in the que, and the checkout woman was trying to get Karen's attention and failing miserably, she was too much in shock, so the lady took the phone from Karen's ear gently easing it away to talk to Chris."Erm excuse me?""Erm yes who's speaking please?" Chris asked confusedly. "Sorry... I'm working at the checkout in the shop your wife-""Oh no we're not...""Sorry, your girlfriend? sister?""Girlfriend" Chris confirmed."Okay right well your girlfriend is in a bit of a trance here... it's something she's seen in the paper i don't know what..." the woman went on trying to work out what was bothering Karen."What's the matter? she was trying to tell me but I don't know what it is she didn't get that far. Do you want me to come and get her? We're staying in a private hotel just up the road and I know where she is, I'll be about 10 minutes, if you could just look after her for a minute or two I'd be incredibly grateful" Chris went on."Of course, I'll just sort the shopping out and then sit her down here, i think you need to hurry""Okay bye, thank you ever so much" Chris said quickly hanging up the phone and changing into some clothes quickly, splashed some water over his face to try and wake himself up a bit more, before pulling his coat and shoes on and running out to the car, driving as quick as he could up to the shop, luckily Karen was in the shop he thought she was. "Karen! Karen what's the matter honey?" he said rushing into the shop as fast as he possibly could, to see Karen sitting in a chair in the corner of the shop which the lady had kindly put there for her, and packed up all the shopping, Karen had just about managed to hand over some cash to pay for it all. "Right let's get you back quickly and you can tell me whatever's the matter" he said seriously concerned about her, taking her hand and thanking the woman who had managed to get back behind the counter and the que had grown again.

As soon as Chris had got Karen safely inside with 4 bags of shopping, he sat her down on the sofa after they'd both taken their shoes and coats off and he demanded to find out what the hell was going on, he was still shaken up himself with all the panic of Karen's overreaction. "What is the matter? Is it something in the paper? Show me what?" he said as he found the bag with the paper in, and began to flick through the pages in a desperate hope to find out what had spooked Karen so much. About 6 pages in, he found it. 'I LEFT DEAN AND I'M PROUD OF IT, IT'S HIS LOSS' Read the headline for the page. He stared at it reading the first few paragraphs. 'Yes it's true. We're not together anymore, no the divorce papers are not signed yet. Yes, the rumors are true, Dean is sleeping with that helpless, cold, slag, bitch, Karen Barber.' Chris was shocked at the words but something still made him have the urge to read on, despite how already fuming he was with Jill his ex for saying these things about his beautiful Karen. 'I've moved on, I'm not going to let either of them get in the way of my life. I left Dean and I'm proud of it, it's his loss. I'm moving to Canada tomorrow with the kids and I'm engaged.'It was this part that Chris stopped in his tracks. She couldn't take the kids away from him! A tear leaked from the corner of his eye, just thinking about never seeing his babies again. Surely it was illegal? He had to see his beautiful children, it'd been tough enough on him living without them for a few weeks, let alone the rest of his life, their lives. He'd always been there for them - even when dancing on ice was in season, he'd been there for them all the time, even with the long hours he spent at the rink, he'd still make time in his busy schedule to spend time with them. He wondered how his boys were doing, if they missed him... Of course they did. He had to speak to Jill before she left, wherever she was supposedly going to take them. If she actually meant tomorrow like it said in the article, when would she be leaving? Later that day? Or maybe the statement and the information had been published a week ago and it hadn't made it to the papers yet. Could that happen? he had no idea what was happening, he just had to get hold of Jill and convince her not to go, or at least not with the children. Him and Karen could look after the boys right? And she could take the new baby with her and they can live as a supposedly happy little family, far, far away. But no, he could never do that to his own children, have them never see their mum again? It was going to take a lot of thinking through...

"you have to stop her chris" Karen sobbed "you can't let her take your kids away" she was incredibly upset now and so was chris the pair of them were an emotional disaster. "I don't know what to do Karen! She could be on that plane right now, she might even already be in Canada!" "cant you ring her? You have to at least try, you can't let her take your kids away from you just like that it will be horrible for them too not to see you""it would be awful... What am I going to do if theyre already out there?" he said emotionally not being able to imagine life without his beautiful children, pulling out his phone and frantically trying to find Jill's number and dialing it as quickly as his fingers would let him."please please please pick up pick up pick up" he said under his breath as the phone rang, and rang, and rang... "there's no answer! Does that mean shes on the plane? Or just ignoring me?""I don't know, it could easily be either!" Karen replied "just keep ringing so when she does look at her phone she'll feel more guilty!" karen plotted. 'hi you've reached Jill! I can't reach the phone right now, so please leave me a message and if I want to speak to you I will return your call.' the voicemail service played over and over as chris kept ringing and leaving lots of messages in order to attempt to make her feel guilty."ok chris I think thats enough now honey, youve done all you can I think..." Karen said in a soft hushed voice."I know... She'll have to ring me back at some point won't she? And she's got to let me see the kids at some stage?" chris told himself optimistically. "I'm sure we'll find out soon enough, put the laptop on Skype so as soon as she comes online you can pounce..." Karen said nodding her head in the direction of the laptop case they had bought with them just in case. "good idea" chris said as he set it up, and then a thought popped into his head. "what about this baby that's only about a month and a half old surely it can't be good for him to fly""well no it's not a brilliant idea but it is her decision it probably won't do the baby any good" Karen said wisely."I wonder what the boys think of it all... I miss them so much Karen"

"I know you do baby... But we' ll just have to be strong together eh? I'll help you through it all I promise, I'll always be here..." she said hugging him tightly and kissing his cheek gently. "thank you Karen I don't think I could do this without you" he said sadly, hugging her back gratefully."look baby jaynes calling on Skype...probably wondering why I'm logged on there actually..." "does she know we're here then?" Karen enquired. "she sure does... Actually she helped me a bit with it" he replied a little sheepishly. "ah bless her I'll have to thank her too then... Accept the call come on let's tell her about all this commotion" Karen said using a Kleenex to dab at her tear stained cheeks. They both went over to the laptop and accepted the video call, made it full screen and carried it over to the sofa. "hello you two" jayne said laughing as she wasn't sure what they'd been up to and hadn't expected to be talking to them, but then she noticed both their slightly bloodshot eyes and tear stained faces. "whatever's the matter?" she asked a little shocked. "oh it's just that bitch I married a few years ago... Take a look at this" chris said holding up the newspaper for Jayne to see over the webcam. "whats all that about? Have you spoken to her?""no ive tried ringing her, she's either already on the plane to Canada with my kids or just plainly ignoring me... I've left about 30 voicemails and 20 texts, I think i made my point" "ah I'm so sorry chris... I'm sure it'll all be better soon enough, she can't take your kids away forever" she reassured him "anyway how's your weekend going" "it was fantastic until all this happened this morning... We were having a fabulous time, bath tubs, jacuzzis, fancy restaurants" Karen said to Jayne "ah I'm glad you're both enjoying it... Did chris tell you I helped plan" Jayne asked proudly"yes he did actually, about 10 minutes ago, thank you so much Jayne it's been wonderful" "ok well I'll let you go and pack I'm sure you'll be wanting to head back home soon, and see you tomorrow yeah?" they said their goodbyes and Jayne blew kisses to them, before they packed the laptop and went back to casually chilling on the sofa, and a little while later went to go and pack their things.

It took them a while to sort everything out ready to leave but eventually they did and ever single item was packed up, and chris took their bags out to the car. "I guess it's time to say goodbye to this place then" chris said as he walked back into the house and stood closely in front of Karen, facing her. She kissed him tenderly for a few seconds."thank you so so much for such an amazing weekend chris...""no thank you... I think we'll definitely be coming here again don't you" he said putting another final kiss on her shiny lips. "time to go then...""bye house""bye jacuzzi hot tub"They were playing around and pretty much said goodbye to everything in the house before they finally shared one last cuddle and walked out hand in hand to the car. It was just starting to spit with rain as they got in, and the clouds were getting darker by the second."we're in for a lovely ride home aren't we?" chris stated sarcastically as he glanced up at the dull grey sky. "we'll swap half way, how does that sound?" Karen offered. "well lets just see how I go eh babe " he said appreciating her offer, and then releasing her hand from his while he started the car and their journey began.


	16. Chapter 16

About an hour into it, they were almost back in London, chriss phone rang a number neither of them recognised, but he picked up anyway using the hands free. "hello?" "hi chris.""who is it?" Karen whispered over from the passenger seat."Jill. What a surprise. Did you get my calls? My texts? ""yes actually I did... What do you want chris"" I'd like to know what the hell is going on, where are you? Where are my kids?" "I'm in Canada" Jill replied bluntly."with the kids?" "yes sorry is that a problem?" she said back rudely."actually yes it is a bloody problem! You've taken my kids away from me, out of the ****ing country and you wonder why I have a problem? You are so unbelievable..." he ranted back to her angrily, while Karen sat nervously next to him."chris look theres a layby here please pull over" she begged worriedly as chris got more and more worked up. He did as Karen suggested and continued arguing with Jill about his rights to see his kids. "can I at least speak to them?" he pleaded, about to give in hope of ever seeing them again, he knew hearing their voices would totally break his heart."mmm I suppose so" Jill agreed reluctantly. "jack! Sam! Tommy! Come here please" Chris put the phone on speaker and unplugged it, so Karen could hear to, the rain was now lashing down on the windscreen."hello?" jack spoke first as Jill thrust the phone towards him."jack baby!" chris's face lit up to hear his voice but his heart was breaking. "daddy!" "daddy?"hi dad" the last voice was an uneasy feeling jack, the eldest son who missed chris the most. "hi boys...how are you all?""we miss you daddy""I miss you too... All of you so much" he said , his voice breaking up a little but he tried his best to hold it together for their sake."mummy mean to us" tommy said."I hope not baby... Why?""she spends all the time with the new baby" A tear rolled down karen's cheek at the young boys talking, and chris had almost gone too."dad, the baby's not yours is it?" jack asked."no son, but I think you're the only one that will understand all that so lets leave it for now, I'll talk to you about it some other time if you still want me to... Now, tell me about where you're staying?""mummy bought a big house and we have a bedroom each and a play room and a computer and a big garden with a trampoline" Sam told him excitedly."ok it sounds great... How long have you been there?""we got here this morning" jack said. The 3 boys and chris chatted for a bit longer, it hurt chris a great deal to hear it all . "mummy says we have to go now and she wants to talk to you" said sam "okay then babies... Goodbye for now but I promise I will see you very soon, I love you all so so so so much" he said as a tear rolled down his cold cheek. "love you daddy""love you""love you lots and lots and lots""Jill when can I see them?" chris begged as the phone got passed back and a screaming baby could be heard in the background. "unless you want to fly over here and see them then I guess the answer is never" Jill answered icily."you can't do that Jill... And if that's what it takes I will fly out there, I'd like the address of the house please, and I'm booking the first flights over there ""oh and I don't want to see that slut with you either" Jill added before cutting off the call and slamming the phone down, chris burst into tears, not like him at all and Karen gave him a comforting hug.


	17. Chapter 17

Monday morning came around very quickly and training was upon them, for once Karen and Chris weren't late arriving so that was a huge shock to Jayne when she walked in at quarter to 9, 15 minutes later than she should of been, infact for the first time that series Karen and Chris had been 20 minutes early, and were skating around the rink all wrapped up (they always started off wrapped up in winter clothing with lots of layers, and by the end of the day Karen would often be just in shorts, tights and a little t-shirt, maybe with a cardigan), discussing what was needed to be done. Over the weekend the celebrities had all been for their very last costume fittings before the first show on the up coming Sunday. The nerves were kicking in with everyone, including Jayne, Chris and Karen, and everybody could tell the pressure was on. The day went quite slowly and they got quite a lot of work done, but there was still a lot to do. As it was the beginning of the series in the brand new rink and studio set, they were having a rehersal on Friday to test it all out, and a full dress rehersal including hair and make-up on Saturday. When Chris and Karen got home there was a voicemail from Jill, which was surprsing to say the least. She'd called diliberatly during the day so that she wouldn't have to talk to Chris, but the thought was still there in leaving the message. The message contained the address of the canadian house and the details of how to get there from the nearest airport, but it was a short and rushed message as Jill was under a lot of stress with the new baby and the other three boys. "I need to look up flights, I'm getting the earliest ones I can, I'll go for a couple of days and be back by Friday," Chris decided. "I don't want you to go..." Karen sighed, not wanting him to leave her. "but I know you have to, to see your babies...""I know darling... it won't be easy but I have to go, it's only a couple of days anyway, and I'll be back by Friday, it'll be as if I never left, I promise""I'll get you the laptop..." Karen went over and got the charger and set up the laptop which loaded fairly quickly, before Chris took it from Karen's lap and began searching for return flights, leaving preferably the following morning. "The only one I can find for the rest of this week is midnight tonight...I'm going to have to take it," Chris said."Oh I didn't expect it to be so soon! I thought we'd be able to spend tonight together before you went at least..." Karen sighed again. "I know baby... what am I going to do without you..." Chris sighed as well cuddling in close to Karen. "but I've got to go and see the boys, and sort Jill out while I'm at it... she's a nightmare" Tears welled up in Karen's usually bright eyes as Chris booked the flights. "I wish you could come...""I really don't think that's a good idea with Jill's current state... We'll work up to it. I bet the boys will be asking about you,they loved it when you looked after them that time," Chris said wiping Karen's cheek and kissing her softly, and then confirming the flight details. "Let me help you pack, and then I'll drive you to the airport," Karen said standing up. Chris put the laptop down on the coffee table and followed Karen up the stairs, where she'd pulled out Chris's suitcase that he'd bought with him. "Is this going to be enough for you?" "Yes I'll be fine don't worry," Chris said glancing at the couple of sweaters and a pair of jeans he had in the small suitcase. "Listen, next week, when we have the first show out the way, and hopefully Jill sorted out, on our day off Thursday, we will go back to mine, and pack some stuff over and I'll come and live with you properly... if that's what you want of course," he said placing a kiss on Karen's cheek. "That would be wonderful..." Karen said as she kissed him back, and then zipped up his suitcase for him. "right we'd better get going if you want to get there on time for the flight, otherwise you won't ever get out there... Have you got the address and everything?" "Yep... wallet...check...passport...check...directions...check...suitcase...check..." he went through a mental list in his head.

After an hour long drive to heathrow airport, Karen had to say an emotional goodbye to Chris as he left to go through security and hugged and kissed Karen goodbye it took them ages to seperate themselves but it had to be done. The sooner Chris sorted everything out with Jill the sooner him and Karen could be in a proper serious relationship together, hopefully living at Karen's, and Chris could sell the house and get money from it to have more for the two of them. Karen had an even longer drive home than it had taken them to get there, she didn't get home until almost 11 and she missed Chris already she just wanted to cry, but Chris promised to ring her as soon as the plane landed. She didn't quite feel herself when she got in and both the girls had decided to stay out so she was all alone, so she simply just locked up and went to bed instead of watching tv, and got herself as much sleep as possible before her 6am alarm the following morning. She had a long hot shower and washed her hair, then spent as long as she liked picking out what to wear, all black, leggings with lace trim and a black hoodie with 'Skater' written in silver diamante scroll font across the back. She had some quick breakfast and for once in her life was early for work, so got in the car grabbing the healthy breakfast option of a banana as she went out the door and got in the car, for the first time by herself in ages apart from the previous night, because they had been using Chris's car as it was first on the drive."Blimey Karen you're here bright and early" said Dan as she walked into the rink to skate around by herself for a while before anyone else got there. "Yep..." she sighed pulling on her skates, and leg warmers pulled over the top."What's up darling this isn't like you and you're wearing all black," Dan said knowing it wasn't at all like Karen. "Oh it's Chris, he's gone and not coming back till Thursday and I miss him already..." she trailed off her eyes welling up again. "Oh Karen come here, gimme a hug" he said his arms open wide welcoming her in. "hey you should be giving me a hug not the other way around" said Karen laughing a bit already cheered up a little by her good friend Dan. "there you go there's that beautiful smile on your face again..." dan said proudly as he gave Karen a big warm hug holding her tightly into him. "Thanks Dan...fancy a skate now eh?" she suggested as she quickly bent down and tightened her boots one more time before stepping onto the ice, hand in hand with Dan. "Of course babe" he said in a friendly way. About half an hour later a couple of the pros came stumbling in with their partners looking worse for the wear, but grudgingly getting their skates on anyway and heading for the ice, just doing their own thing because no one told them what to do and no one seemed to really care either. Half an hour after that Jayne walked in yawning looking a tad sleepy having been up with the kids a lot of the night, Jess had been a bit poorly and just wanted Jayne's attention all the time and it was exhausting for her, especially when Phil was away on business."Right I think we'd better get to work don't you...?" she said as she realised no one was really doing anything and just skating around randomly and generally messing around being stupid. "Karen what have you done with Chris?" she joked."Nothing...""Where is he then?""Canada" Karen replied grumpily, looking down at the ice as she did, she'd just stopped thinking about it for a little while and there was Jayne making it pop back up again. "What the **** is he doing there" Jayne said shocked. "Does he bloody realise we have less than 4 days really left of this and then we are broadcast live on british television in front of millions of people?""It's not his fault... he didn't choose to get a ****ing flight at midnight and fly out there on the very first flights availible that cost an arm and a leg... it's that bloody Jill" Karen ranted on getting emotional again."Karen I'm sorry I didn't realise" Jayne apologised quickly, hugging Karen comfortingly. "Oh don't worry you weren't to realise... Chris will be back on Thursday he had to get the first flight out to Canada where Jill has gone with all the kids, bloody cheek. Until then we will just have to make do won't we without him I suppose, he's doing his best, but it's hard with all the hassle Jill is making this into. She's left the house in god knows what state without Chris even realising, luckily he still has a key, but he's been living with me... So the first chance we get we are going down to the house to sort it out, put it up for sale and see what Jill's left for Chris, not a lot I suppose, she'd run off with this Canadian bloke Chris has never even heard of, apparently the father of that baby," Karen went on."He must be in an awful state... you should have told me before, how come I'm only just getting all the gossip eh?" "Sorry I know its been ages I haven't really seen you much at all lately have I... been busy with Chris and the wedding I guess" "Your engaged? What have I missed here?""No Emma's wedding you ninkinpoop! Jayne I can assure you that you will be the first person on this Earth to know if I ever get engaged again I promise...""Ok... good I got a bit worried there I have to admit" Jayne laughed. "Right everyone! Come on let's get some work done round here!" ]"You can tell Chris is normally in charge..." Karen muttered under her breath laughing to Jayne as slowly they managed to get everyone's attention, and eventually go through all the routines turn by turn, and do some more filming footage.


	18. Chapter 18

Training went reasonably well but it wasn't the same without Chris. The day went incredibly slow for Karen and she got bored easily without Chris to entertain her. "Jayne, will you come round mine for a girly evening and catch up later? I don't like the thought of an empty house, and I think the girls are out too.." she suggested at the end of the day when they were taking off their skates. "Sorry Kaz, I can't though because I've got the kids while Phil is away" she said sadly as she realised they hadn't had a girly evening in ages. "Oh" "I could bring the kids?""Okay yeah, might make the house feel a bit more lively... and I haven't seen my baby princess Jess in so long" "I know you haven't, she was asking about you the other day you know... 'when is auntie karen coming over'" Jayne impersonated her daughter. "Ah bless her, yeah do that then bring them both over for a bit whenever you like, I can give you dinner if you like" "Ah no I'll sort the kids out with some food first and then I'll get us a curry takeaway on the way over, about half 5? How does that sound?" she said glancing at her watch which read half past four. "Okay that sounds brilliant, see you later" Karen said quickly zipping up her skate bag, picking up her handbag and heading out to the car. It didn't seem like any time at all before Jayne was on the doorstep with her babies. "Auntie Kareennn!" Jess squealed and straight away ran up to her as Karen picked her up and gave her a massive hug."Hi Karen" said Keiron who was a bit older and it had taken a bit of persuasion on Jayne's behalf to get Keiron to come with them as he was a bit older, and didn't particually fancy going over to Karen's for a girly evening, and even more disappointed when he learnt Chris wasn't going to be there. "Keiron I'm sorry there's really not much you can do here at the moment, Chris hasn't brought his things over yet so there's no xbox or playstation or whatever it is he has""Its okay I've got my ds" "That'll keep him occupied for days, he just bought a new game" "Ah I see" said Karen laughing, then ushering everyone in the house, still carrying little Jess. "Right you guys stay here you can watch the tv, Kerion you know how to work it, while me and mummy go and sort out our dinner" Karen put Jess down on the big beanbag in front of the tv and Keiron went to investigate how you worked the tv - it didn't take him long. "This smells delicious""I know I nearly ate it on the way" Jayne laughed as she started taking the tubs out of the brown paper bag and seeing what was there. "I bought us a selection because I didn't know what you wanted, and Keiron will have whatever we don't eat" "I thought you said he'd already eaten" "He has but he never stops eating" They picked out what they wanted and took it out on plates to the living room, balancing the plates on their knees as they began to tuck in, gasping at the heat of the food. "Karen is it really a good idea for us to eat it here on the sofa considering the colour" "Ah we'll be fine don't worry me and the girls eat here all the time" "Ok if you say so but I'll be blaming you if I drop it""Auntie Karen" Jess called over from the beanbag in front of them "I'm bored" Keiron had put some boyish cartoon on the tv and Jess didn't approve. "What do you want Karen to do about it" Jayne said sternly."Jess in a minute when me and mummy have finished our dinners, I'll take you upstairs and you can look at my dresses and make up" Karen promised, causing Jess's little face to light up like a lightbulb. "You don't know what you've let yourself in for" Jayne muttered under her breath as she finished her last mouthful and took her plate out to the kitchen, piling them up on the side. "Keiron there's still loads out here if you want it!" she shouted from the kitchen knowing her not-so-little-anymore son would jump at the chance for a second dinner, so Jayne put the remains onto a plate for him and handed it over as Kerion came excitedly into the kitchen, still with his ds in his hand. "Right you go to the table with that please I'm not having you eat it on the sofa or on the floor you'll spill it everywhere" Jayne strictly instructed as she followed him back into the lounge. "Oh whyyyy" he whined. "Because I said so now do it please" "You and auntie Karen ate on the sofa though" "Yes that's because we're older than you so be quiet and eat up if you want it, if not you can take it back in the kitchen" Keiron sulkily carried his plate over to the table and sat down by himself tucking into the food, by this time Karen had finished hers and taken her plate out too.

"Right Jess come here then" said Karen picking her up again and then proceeding to take her upstairs. "Have you got more pretty dresses now" Jess asked sweetly. "Yep loads more since you last came over, I haven't seen you in ages have I?" Karen asked Jess soothing her bright blonde locks."yayyyy" "Right here we go then..." she said leading Jess into the huge walk in wardrobe which lead from the master bedroom, she realised Chris didn't even know about the secret wardrobe yet, he'd only ever been in her bedroom upstairs. Jess loved trying on Karen's clothes even though they were far too big for her, every time she came over to visit Karen. Occasionally Karen would do Jess's make up too and she loved that as well, especially the bright red lipstick. Karen daringly left Jess to roam around and try on whatever she liked, dreading to think what state it would be in when she got back. "That's her sorted for hours" Karen told Jayne as she came back into the front room, picking up a bottle of wine from the rack on her way through, and then getting out two glasses from the cabinet in the corner of the room. "I'd better not drink too much I'm driving" Jayne said wisely, sipping the glass of red wine Karen had just handed her. "You'll be fine with one glass, you'll just have to make it last - and it's your fault if I come in with a hangover in the morning because you let me drink the rest of the bottle by myself" Karen said laughing as she poured her own glass right to the top. "Oh thanks" she said laughing. They chatted for ages and completely forgot about the kids, Karen was on her third glass and despite Jayne swearing she wouldn't go past one, she was now on her second. "Auntie Karennnnn" Jayne called from the bottom of the stairs, dressed in a beautiful cream/white long dress which drowned her totally, she had a pair of gold glittery 6 inch heels on, and somehow managed to get herself down the stairs without falling and breaking her neck. "What darling" Karen said getting up to see what she wanted and where she was. "Careful Jess we don't want any injuries now do we""No we don't" she said gripping hold of the banister. "can you do the dress up and can I show mummy" "Yes come here princess" she said lifting Jess up from the stairs and carrying her on her hip through to see Jayne. "You look beautiful honey.." "it's my wedding dress" Jess came out with. "Is it now baby... who are you going to marry then" "You" she said hugging Jayne. "Ah that's sweet baby, are we now husband and wife then?" "Yes" "Okay baby... ""Auntie Karen" Jess said reaching her arms out signalling for Karen to pick her up again. "shall we go and see what else we can find then? I think i'll carry you up there I don't want you falling""stay with me auntie karen lets play" "What are we going to play" "dress up" Jess said. "what about mummy?""no mummy" "that's not very nice... you just married her and now you don't want her" Karen said laughing. "what about if mummy comes to play dress up too? and then we can all play together? how's that?""no mummy" "why no mummy princess?""i want you karen" "and mummy?" Karen said trying to convince her. "no mummy just you" "ok well let me go and tell mummy what we're up to and then we can play otherwise she'll wonder what's happened to us won't she" Karen went downstairs and told Jayne that Jess wanted to just play with her but she wouldn't be long. "Oh well that's nice of my daughter isn't it" Jayne said unenthusiastically. "She'll come around don't worry she just married you remember" said Karen laughing "see what's on tv" Then Karen went back up to Jess before she got upset that she wasn't there. For about half an hour they tried on different dresses and Karen did little Jess's make up and took a few pictures to show Jayne, but they didn't really notice the time, and before they knew it it was almost half past 8. "Right come on let's go and show mummy her supermodel daughter shall we eh? And give her lots of hugs and kisses?" Karen said hopefully. "Okay" Jess agreed happily making Karen pick her up again to go downstairs. "Where did my princess baby get to?" Jayne said taking Jess from Karen. "Love mummy" said Jess hugging Jayne tightly, and placing little kisses on her cheek. "Love you too baby..."


	19. Chapter 19

The next couple of days were so busy at the rink no one really had much time to think about anything else other than work, and getting all the couples at the best level they could be before the show on Sunday that was rapidly approaching. Karen missed Chris a lot when she went home as she felt like there was just something missing, but she had the girls to comfort her and keep her company. On Wednesday morning Emma's shoes came through the post, so Karen text her straight away. Karen couldn't resist but get them out the box, so she did - carefully. The shoes were beautiful, and Karen almost wanted to try them on her own feet, but she somehow resisted the temptation, and quickly put them back in and placed them carefully on Emma's bed hoping she wouldn't notice they'd been opened. She didn't. On Thursday morning Karen was for once, awake before her alarm went off. She knew Chris was coming back, but she had no idea what time his flight was. For all she knew he could be arriving at the airport that minute, and would walk in the house before she left for work... She seemed to get ready a lot quicker than normal, and was ready before the girls left. "Mum you're early today aren't you" Laura realised, thinking she was running late. "Yes I am aren't I? Sorry if I confused you""Whats the rush?" Emma asked emerging from her bedroom."Nothing really, Chris is coming back today" she said happily "but I don't know what time, I think I'm just excited to see him" The girls had noticed that recently, since she started dating Chris, Karen had become a lot happier, and definitely more confident. Her confidence had been growing ever since she split from Stephen, and it still was. About half an hour after their 10 minute lunch break, no one had noticed who had just walked in, and was secretly watching from the edge of the rink. Chris was there, analysing their every move as they were going through the opening group routine, and he loved what he saw. Jayne of course couldn't do her bit properly because Chris wasn't on the ice, but it still looked fantastic. "Well done guys, it looks amazing" he said as the music drew to a stop, and every head in the room turned around to see who it was. "Look who it is," Jayne said laughing. "Looks like you've been doing pretty damn well without me...""Oh we have" said Jayne. Karen's face had lit up as soon as she'd heard Chris's voice, let alone seen him, and she couldn't wait to see him properly."Karen" her head whipped around to see him as everyone else got back to work again, to see what Chris thought. "come here then" he almost hissed at her, and without any more delay she skated over and gave him the tightest hug in the world, he feared she would never let go. "You missed me then babe" she still hadn't let go of him."ok Karen you can let go now baby..." he said gently trying to ease her off of him. "You have no idea how much I've missed you..." she said taking hold of his hand and squeezing it tightly as they both stood and watched the routine. "What time do you reckon we will get out of here then" Chris whispered."God knows, Jayne works on a very strict schedule when she gets the chance to be in charge... you should know that by now" "Oh I know she does, seems like it does the trick too" Chris said a little mesmerised by how much progress had been made in a couple of days while he'd been away. "When were you planning on telling me what happened out there" Karen whispered, as now the couples were doing their individual routines and showing each other for the first time. "Don't you worry, I'll tell you everything when we get back to yours, okay?" Chris assured her."Okay" Karen agreed, and then they stood in a strange silence and watched the rest of the routines, applausing the loudest at the end of each one.

They got back to Karen's at about 6:30pm, quite a long day, especially for Karen, but Chris was now exhausted as he'd not had any proper sleep and quite heavily jet lagged. "I'll get some dinner on and you can tell me everything then yeah?" Karen suggested as they walked in the door kicking off their shoes and coats, and going into the kitchen, Karen calling up the stairs to the girls as they went past. "Sounds good to me, then I think an early night eh" Chris suggested. "How do you fancy this chicken pie we bought the other day" "Sounds perfect" Chris said hugging Karen romantically from behind her as she was searching the fridge-freezer. Karen turned on the electric oven preheating it at 180 and went to go and prepare the veg while Chris sat down at the kitchen table to tell her everything that had happened while he was in Canada. "It was awful" he started "it was great seeing the kids, they didn't want to leave me alone once I got there" he said, his heart strings being pulled at as the sound of the children's laughter and pictures of their smiling excited faces filled his head. "They miss you so much...""Me and Jill waited until they'd gone to bed before we started talking about everything, we didn't want them to hear the conversation, at least I didn't. Jill didn't seem to care at all... Anyway, she said I can see the kids as much as I like as long as I fly out there... I think it's ridiculous" "It is... She's treating you so badly, and the kids are just getting the worst of it..." "I know... She also decided to inform me that she was moving to America with the kids and her new 'partner' as she puts it. When they're settled I'm buying a property out there, I decided that much at least. Then I'll know the kids have a proper place to come and spend time with me" "Well we'll sort all that out once we've finished with Dancing on Ice, providing they are settled in the states by then? All this moving around can't be good for the kids either I shouldn't think"Karen said disgusted. "Once Dancing on Ice is finished I will sort everything out properly and when I'm going to see them, hopefully it'll be every fortnight or something like that, I'm sure everything will eventually sort itself out, at least I hope it will""It will I promise" Karen said, who had now finished preparing the dinner, it was all cooking, and she was sitting in the chair next to Chris. She took hold of his hand and kissed his cheek gently. Then Laura emerged from upstairs to get herself a drink, saying hi and welcome back to Chris as she walked into the kitchen, and then returned to her bedroom; she told Emma that Chris was back and then Emma emerged from upstairs after and also said hi and welcome back to Chris before returning upstairs. Both girls were getting to know him very well now seeing as he had been living there a while now, and they liked him a lot. After dinner they both decided to have a quiet early night in, and turned everything off downstairs, then went to get ready for bed, just lying in Karen's bed with the lights dimmed on the lowest setting; Chris lied there with his eyes closed while Karen just laid and stared at him for a while, but before long they were both fast asleep, it must have been about 9, but they definitely both needed it. The next day was set to be as manic as ever, they were up at 6am and Karen took forever to get ready as usual, putting in her best efforts to look perfect. They arrived at the rink at just before 8, and it was Jayne's turn to be late for once. She arrived at half 8, and the celebs and pro skaters began to arrive from 9am onwards. The rehearsals kicked off properly at 12am, by the time everyone had been through hair and make up, and costume. A couple of the costumes had to be last minute adjusted because of weight loss from some of the celebrities in the last week, which wasn't totally expecting to happen. Everything went successfully from then on and they were done by 4:45pm. It took about 15 minutes for each routine as they had to make sure the spotlights were set up correctly and the different lighting effects were programmed properly. When the show had been run through once, Jayne and Chris held a mini meeting on the rink to make sure everyone knew the arrangements for the next day when they were going to do the same again but this time in the brand new, bigger rink in a separate part of Elstree studios. All the lighting and sound equipment had to be transferred over there which was going to be done that evening.


	20. Chapter 20

On Sunday morning, everyone was really excited and the nerves were building up, and the pressure was on. Jayne, Chris and Karen got to the studios at around 8:30am, followed shortly by the rest of the team, including Holly and Phil, the judges and the crew backstage. Everyone was sent straight to hair and make-up on a rotation and soon everyone was made up and looking beautiful. Once hair and make up was finished, the girls went back to their changing room and the boys back to theirs. The boys was much more messy and disorganised within half an hour of them being in there, while the girls' was much more sophisticated and organised, calmer and quieter too. All the girls walked around in their big fluffy dressing gowns over their costumes while the men generally wondered around in just their costumes, which were only half done up. When it was announced there was only an hour to go until the show,everyone's nerves really kicked in and the pressure built up even more, the atmosphere was extremely tense and nerve racking. Karen had made her way to Chris's dressing room and they were busy spending some romantic time together before Karen had to go and sit in her head coach seat, and Chris had to go and find Jayne so they could get ready for the opening routine, which started off just Jayne and Chris for about 3 minutes, then the professional skaters came on with them, and finally the celebrities came on the ice so everyone was on the ice together to open the show. "Chris I don't like it when you've got your skates on it makes it very difficult to kiss you" Karen said rising up on her tip toes. She hadn't got her killer heels on yet because they hurt her feet so much that it was a good idea to leave it until the last possible minute to put them on. "Well put your heels on then" he said laughing, bending down to her level. "I can't not yet, I don't want them on any longer then I have to" "How about I just do this then..." he said sweeping her off her feet and holding her in his arms as he kissed her. "Ahh stop Chris you'll crease up my dress" she said squealing and then bursting into giggles, one hand was holding the material of her floor length, backless dress to stop it trailing on the floor, and the other wrapped around Chris's neck. "No I won't " he said cheekily still kissing her passionately as she did so back. A little while later, they were interrupted whilst enjoying the endless pleasure by a knock on the door, being called to make their way to the rink to get ready for the show, 10 minutes until they were live on tv. Karen moaned a little saying it wasn't fair as Chris safely put her back on her own feet, and she quickly popped into her own dressing room to get her shoes on, before they both hurried down to the rink where Jayne was waiting for Chris. "Where the hell have you two been I've been waiting ages" Jayne complained as she removed her skate guards and flattened out her daring costume, which backless having only one thin strap across the top of her back, it was made out of a sheer black fabric and had long net sleeves, a lacy bodice and a tutu-like short skirt which only came half way down her thigh. "Erm well..." Chris started before he exchanged a cheeky look with Karen and they both burst out laughing which gave Jayne her unsurprising answer straight away. "Says it all" Jayne said chuckling at them. "Karen shouldn't you be going to sit down by now" Jayne continued as an announcement was made saying 5 minutes till they were on air. "Yes I suppose I should" she said just about to hurry off over the other side "I love you" she said to Chris quickly giving him a kiss before he went. "Love you too baby, now off you go" he said shooing her away before she was too late. "What are the pair of you like" Jayne said tutting. "How's it going with you both anyway?""Fantastic if you ask me... we're both in a really good place right now" Chris replied, just as the lights on the rink dimmed and the show began, and the theme tune started.

The show went amazingly well, everyone thought so. As usual the judges dished out more than their fair share of negative comments and low scoresAll the couples skated the best they ever had, and Jayne and Chris were very proud of them all, it was incredibly as emotional for everyone when the time came to say goodbye to the first couple voted out of the competition, it felt like it had happened much too soon for anyone's liking. There were one or two falls during the skate off which was put to nerves, but it was a very close call as to who next Monday morning was early again and Jayne, Chris and Karen had a lot of work to do, 15 celebrities to get through which meant 15 songs to teach choreography to, this was the point where they all found there were not enough hours in the day to get the work done that they needed to. By 8 30pm they'd just about got through everyone, had an hour lunch break and a couple of shorter breaks in between, and Jayne and Chris had sorted out a bit of their routine to open the following weeks the time they got home there was no time to do anything and they didn't have a lot of energy left to do much either so it was another night spent cuddled up in front of the television and an easy dinner followed by an early night, and repeated the next two days, until their day off on thursday.


	21. Chapter 21

"morning baby" Karen said as she woke at 10am on Thursday morning, letting out a large yawn as she rolled over to face Chris who was still lightly sleeping."morning sweetheart" he said tiredly opening one eye. "what do you say to a cup of tea bought up to you with scrambled egg on toast" karen said temptingly."sounds lovely" Chris replied gratefully putting a good morning kiss on Karen's lips before she got up out of bed, wrapped her silky blue dressing gown around her and made her way downstairs to sort breakfast. "thank you what a nice treat this is" Chris said as he sat up rearranging the pillows as Karen entered the room with two trays in her hands."you're welcome baby" she said putting a kiss on his cheek, then climbing back into bed with the tray on her lap."what are we going to do today then" Chris asked through a mouthful of egg."I was thinking we go back to ours and collect all your stuff, I don't think I can bare another week of you wearing the same three outfits" Karen said laughing "and you're going to need all your other stuff if you're going to live here" she said kissing him."you want me to move in then" "of course I do I love you like I've never loved anyone" Karen replied kissing him again."well then that sounds like a good plan... That's if there's anything left in the house of course" "what do you mean" "well I only have an average amount of clothes, and shoes... And I don't really own much other than that, my computer is already here... There's a couple of game consoles and that's about it" "well we still need to get it all over here don't we" "and then we can get that house sorted and up for sale" "sounds good baby... We'll go when we are both ready then yeah? I'll let you take as long as you like today how's that" Chris said just finishing his tea. "I'll get myself showered first then" Karen said taking their trays downstairs and then getting in the shower and proceeding to get ready. A couple of hours later they were both all sorted, Karen was wearing her favourite pair of light wash skinny jeans and a dark blue top with a white cardigan, and her brown heeled boots . Chris wore his light wash jeans too, with a stripy polo top and read hoodie, they were both ready to go by 1pm. "we'll go in my car today" Karen said grabbing the car keys from the top of the one of many shoe cupboards in the hallway."if you want baby" Chris said following her out he got to the house within 15 minutes, it was a house on its own in a private estate and looked pretty empty and deserted as Jill had had the furniture transported to their new house mostly."it looks horrid" Chris said as soon as he walked in glancing around him with Karen following. "we'll get everything you need quickly and go I think" Karen said shivering in the cold house."good idea" They packed up the contents of chris's wardrobe as quickly as they could, and went around picking up all sorts of bits Jill had left, personably for Chris. She'd even been so thoughtful as to leave him a box of photos, mainly of the kids which he took, but quickly flicking past wedding and engagement parties and anything that had him and Jill together in them. By 3 30pm they were all finished and Karens car was full."we'll have to ring the solicitors about selling the house and everything in it" Karen said as they drove back. "yes we'll come back next week and clean eveything up and chuck out all the rubbish, then we should be able to get the house valued" Chris said"if the girls are free then I'm sure they will be glad to help us sort the place out" Karen offered."that'd be great the more people we have the quicker we can get it all done, I'm sure Jayne will help too because phil will be back by then to look after the kids"

The week of training flew by and before long it was time for another dress rehearsal, another live show containing sparkles and sequins and moaning judges, and of course it was time to loose another couple. And then the same again week after week. "Jayne would you mind coming with us to chris's in a while to clean it up and sort things out.. The more people we have the quicker we can get it done and up for sale" Karen explained over the phone on the morning of their next day off."of course I will, anything to help the both of you! Not sure why you rang me at this early hour though" Jayne joked rubbing her eyes."sorry... I didn't really look at the time, Chris is still asleep""yes I bet he is! What time you going to pick me up then?""hows half 11? Has phil got the kids okay?""sounds good, gives me another hour in bed before I get ready... An yep I think hes taking them out to the cinema, they do miss him while hes been away" "ok I'll leave you to catch up on your beauty sleep then... See you in a bit" Karen then went back upstairs to get back into bed next to Chris, she'd went down to the kitchen to phone Jayne so she didn't wake him from his still deep sleep."Jaynes coming to help us later" she whispered softly into his ear as he stirred lightly but she wasn't sure he could even hear her. "Karen what time is it" Chris said through yawning as he opened one eye and realised it was still dark outside."7""And why have you woken me up at this time for""sorry - you know that's exactly what Jayne said to me" "I think any sane person would say that at this time, especially when it's their day off... What were you speaking to Jayne for at this time""to ask her to help us with the house, she agreed by the way" "oh that's great what time are we going" "11 30" At 5pm they were still at the house which over the course of the day had been tipped upside down almost literally and cleaned from top to toe. There wasn't much left in the house, a small childs bed which no one needed and a couple of sets of draws and some tables in the living room, which were all matching, under Jill's insistence."right the only thing left to do now is ring the solicitor and value and sell up..." Karen said as they all stood back and admired their hard days work. "I'll ring tonight and we can sort everything out next week""I've never in my life seen you so efficient Karen barber" Jayne said laughing to herself as they made their way back to the car, Karen just laughed back. "I can be efficient when I want to"


End file.
